Glasnost
by Ashayan Anik
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien de verdad, eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para defender ese sentimiento, sin importar las enormes barreras KaiRay BryanYuriy [Dedicado a Nekot]
1. Default Chapter

oOoOo Glasnost oOoOo

**Categoría: **Yaoi

**Parejas:** KaiRay, BryanYuriy

**Aclaraciones:**

"abc" diálogos

"_abc_" pensamientos

**Dedicatoria:** A mi hermana Nekot, por todo su apoyo, sobretodo para este fic. Muchas gracias por los ánimos que me das n.n

* * *

Basura. Esa era la palabra exacta para definir su existencia. ¿Por qué le tocó esa vida tan...? Ni siquiera encontraba la palabra correcta para precisar su vida, pero no importaba. ¿Con qué fin fue creado? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero tampoco le importaba. En su vida solo unas cuantas personas representaban algo verdadero en su vida, eran pocas, incluso las podía contar con los dedos de sus dos manos. Pero¿qué importaba? No estaba solo

Ahora estaba metido en un gran problema. Lo obligaban a hacer algo que, obviamente, no quería hacer. No tomaban en cuenta su opinión y decidían su futuro como cuando se decide de qué sabor se va a querer el helado. Eso no es de humanos, pero hay personas que lo hacen... y no les importa las consecuencias que traerán sus decisiones a otras personas, no saben si serán felices y les desgraciarán la vida, pero con tal de satisfacerse a sí mismos, no hay precio que no puedan pagar

Estaba destinado a pasar el resto de su vida con una persona a la que quería… pero no como pareja. Casi como una telenovela¿no?

A Kai Hiwatari, el chico frívolo y, para algunos, despiadado, estaba en esa terrible e incómoda situación. Esa misma tarde le habían informado que estaba comprometido. Pero habían dos pequeños detalles. Uno de ellos, era que esa persona era hombre, eso no le importaba demasiado, pero la segunda era lo que le causaba un gran dolor de cabeza

¿Qué se podría hacer si se estuviera comprometido con uno de tus amigos? Ojalá alguien le diera una respuesta, pues eso era lo que le pasaba. Estaba comprometido con uno de sus mejores amigos. Era verdad que lo quería, pero su cariño no era tan fuerte como para llamarse amor. A nadie se le puede obligar a querer a alguien, el cariño se gana, no se impone, pero no todos comprenden esta filosofía, por así decirlo. Rayos. ¿A quién diablos se le puede ocurrir esa tontería? Sólo a Voltaire.

"Maldita sea" musitó ácidamente mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño

Después de haber recibido aquella noticia se encerró en su cuarto, no quería saber de nadie, lo único que necesitaba era pensar en toda esa situación. Para poder asimilar todo eso, contemplaba la hermosura de aquel astro que iluminaba la tierra entre tanta penumbra... la luna. Necesitaba aire para relajarse un poco. Pensaba una y otra vez, reflexionaba varias veces sobre lo que había pasado

¿En dónde estaba la persona que había sido elegida para unirse a la vida de Hiwatari? Hacían unas horas que se había retirado, furioso, sorprendido, indignado y, tal vez algo avergonzado. No lo culpaba, así se sentía y se sintió al enterarse de los planes de los mayores. ¿Por qué no piensan bien sus acciones antes de hacerlas? Estaba seguro de que esa persona tampoco estaba convencida de la proposición, o más bien dicho, obligación, que imponían sus padres

Golpeó la pared lleno de frustración e impotencia. ¡No podía hacer nada por más que lo quisiera!. Las decisiones que tomaba su abuelo nadie las podía contradecir, si lo hacían, no vivirían para contarlo, esa era la actitud de Voltaire Hiwatari, todos le temían, nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo, es por eso que tenía el control sobre todo.

Sus párpados cubrieron sus orbes rojizas al momento de cerrar sus ojos. Ese día había sido el peor de su corta vida

¡Por Dios! Apenas tenía 17 años y su abuelo ya le había conseguido pareja. ¿Y qué es lo que hacían sus padres? Apoyarlo. No podían hacer algo más pues, según ellos, era para beneficio de las corporaciones, tanto para las de la familia Hiwatari, como para las de la familia de su amigo y ahora prometido

Lo peor del caso era que no podía hacer nada. Lo que le preocupaba era cierta persona, la que era dueña de su corazón. ¡Era ese el verdadero y gran problema! Su corazón ya tenía dueño. Así es. Dueño. Fue un chico quien logró cautivar su corazón, quien derritió esa gruesa capa de hielo que rodeaba su corazón. ¿Él sentía lo mismo?

"Enigma que nadie podría resolver" susurró con una media sonrisa llena de tristeza

Si tan solo ese chico no se hubiera atravesado en su camino, en estos momentos sería mucho más fácil aceptar ese estúpido compromiso. ¿Por qué negarlo? Su prometido era bastante atractivo, y en cierto modo le atraía. Pero hay una gran diferencia de atracción y amistad a un amor de verdad¿o ustedes qué opinan?

Aparte, él también ya tenía a alguien más. No estaba muy seguro de eso, pero habían cosas que se lo confirmaban.

Voltaire. Si tan solo ese ser fuera un poco más comprensible, se daría cuenta de que eso es lo que no quería. Pero bien dicen que los milagros no existen, y eso es lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

"Kai... hijo¿estás despierto?" escuchó a su padre llamarlo mientras tocaba la puerta¿ahora qué es lo que quería?

Caminó lentamente hacia dentro, como si no quisiera llegar. Entró a su habitación la cual estaba envuelta en penumbras pues la luz estaba apagada. Antes de abrir encendió la luz. Quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta dejando ver la figura de su padre. Ni siquiera lo miró, solo le abrió y se volteó, dirigiéndose a su cama para sentarse y recargar sus codos en sus rodillas, mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" le preguntó hastiado, y no le importó mostrar su enfado en su voz

"No me hables así" le reclamó su padre sin gritar pero lo suficientemente autoritario

"¿Cómo quieres que te hable si acabas de decidir, prácticamente, toda mi vida por mí?" le preguntó con algo de desprecio mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos

"Exageras, sé que ambos se van a llevar muy bien" respondió el señor Hiwatari a su hijo

"¡Exagero!" con un rápido movimiento se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su padre, aunque no demasiado "¿exagero? no me digas" expresó con sarcasmo exagerado "estoy harto de que mi abuelo decida mi vida y que tú y mi madre lo apoyen!"

"Lo apoyamos porque sabemos lo que es bueno para ti"

"Lo que es bueno para mí" rió, pues ya no sabía qué decirle a su padre para que cambiara de opinión "ustedes no saben lo que es bueno para mí, solamente ven por sus necesidades y no puedes contradecir a Voltaire pues es quien manda"

"No sabes lo que dices" le dijo sin perder totalmente el control "entiende, una vez que tu abuelo muera, todo será para ti, debes ver por el bien de tu futura empresa, es por eso que estás comprometido"

"Velar por el bien de mi empresa" repitió las palabras de su padre pero con ironía "¿qué hay de lo que yo siento?"

"¿Lo que sientes?" preguntó algo confundido "¿Qué es lo que sientes?"

"Y te haces llamar mi padre" se burló Kai

"Por favor Kai, me has dicho que quieres mucho a tu amigo, incluso Gennadi y Nadezhda se han dado cuenta, es por eso que tomamos esa decisión"

"Ninguno de ustedes sabe nada, es cierto, lo quiero y mucho... pero eso de que sea mi pareja es demasiado"

"Con el tiempo su cariño se transformará en algo más"

"¡Jamás!" exclamó dándole la espalda a su padre "es mi amigo y punto"

"Eso piensas ahora, pero ya verás en un futuro"

"En un futuro que jamás llegará, padre" se cruzó de brazos

"Ya lo veremos, te dejo... recuerda que mañana tienes clases"

Así, el señor Andrei se retiró de esa habitación dejando a Kai en ella. Se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontraba su esposa, mujer hermosa y algo joven. Contemplaba un cuadro que estaba en la repisa, en él estaban ella, su esposo y su hijo, había sido pintado cuando Kai tenía apenas cinco años, cuando era un niño inocente y feliz. Al momento de sentir a alguien detrás de ella volteó y vio a su esposo

"¿En dónde está mi padre?"

"Ya se fue, tiene asuntos que atender"

"Ya veo"

"¿Qué pasó?" le preguntó y en su voz, la preocupación fácilmente se notaba

"Nada, está enojado conmigo, contigo... en especial con su abuelo"

"¿No hay otra solución para esto?"

"Sabes bien que las decisiones que toma mi padre se deben cumplir"

"No hace falta que me lo recuerdes" la señora se sentó en uno de los sillones lujosos

"Inna" le llamó su esposo "Kai estará bien"

"Eso espero, no quiero que mi hijo sufra"

"Y no lo hará" le sonrió a su esposo y ella le correspondió de igual manera "vamos, ya es tarde"

Los señores Hiwatari se retiraron a su habitación para descansar. Pero Kai no podía dormir, seguía pensando sobre lo ocurrido. Seguía admirando la luna, pero esta vez desde adentro, pues comenzaba a hacer frío, no es que le importara, si no que estaba un poco cansado, pero no tanto para dormir. Dio un suspiro y se dirigió al baño. Abrió la llave de agua fría, tomó un poco y se la echó a la cara. Miró su reflejo en el espejo que tenía al frente.

"_No pienso hacer lo que me dicen, ya no soy un niño para que me digan qué es lo que debo o no debo hacer, no me importa contra quién tenga que luchar, no lo haré_"

Tomó la toalla que estaba colgada a un lado y se secó la cara. Salió del baño y se cambió de ropa, se puso la de dormir. Su mirada se posó en la mochila negra que estaba encima del escritorio se acercó a ella con la intención de revisar si había hecho las labores escolares, pero había recordado que desde el primer día de vacaciones los había hecho. Al día siguiente tendría clases, vería a su prometido, pero también al chico que en verdad amaba. ¿Le diría que estaba comprometido?

"Será lo mejor"

No era bueno ocultar algo que saldría a la luz en poco tiempo. Y menos a alguien que te conocía tan bien. Bostezó. No era muy tarde, pero tampoco muy temprano. Observó que el reloj marcaban las once y media, debía levantarse más temprano para que le diera tiempo de llegar al colegio, debía pensar en cómo le diría a su amigo el hecho de que estaba comprometido contra su voluntad. Caminar era una buena opción para despejar su mente y pensar con claridad

"_Mañana será otro día_"

Con ese pensamiento se metió a la cama, cerró los ojos intentando dormir. Al poco rato lo logró.

"Joven Kai" escuchó que lo llamaban mientras tocaban ligeramente la puerta

Esa era la voz del mayordomo, era tan insistente que no tuvo opción mas que levantarse, abrir la puerta y saber la razón de su presencia. Talló un par de veces su ojo derecho y se tomó unos segundos para adoptar su carácter de siempre, no se podía dar el lujo de que lo vieran adormilado, algo nada común en él. Abrió la puerta de un jalón

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" le preguntó sin rodeos

"Buenos días, perdón que lo moleste, pero sus padres me ordenaron llamarlo temprano, recuerde que tiene clases hoy"

"_No soy un niño como para que mis padres hagan este tipo de cosas_" pensó verdaderamente molesto "ya voy"

"Compermiso" el señor hizo una reverencia y se retiró

"¡Arg!"

Cerró la puerta con gran fuerza. Apenas comenzaba el día y sus padres ya lo habían hecho enfurecer. Miró el reloj, y vio que marcaban las seis con cinco. Le sorprendió pues normalmente se levantaba mucho más temprano y despejado, pero esta vez se sentía un poco cansado, no le tomó mucha importancia. Decidió darse una ducha rápidamente, pues sus planes se verían alterados a causa de cinco minutos. Sacó ropa limpia y la metió consigo al baño.

Una vez arreglado tomó su mochila, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, vio a uno que otro sirviente andando por ahí, los ignoró y se dirigió al comedor. Se sentía lleno, así que solamente tomaría algo

"Buenos días joven" le saludó una criada al momento de verlo entrar

Kai se limitó a asentir

"¿Va a desayunar?" preguntó con educación

"No, solamente voy a tomar algo"

"¿Jugo le parece bien?"

"Si" iba a decir por favor, pero no era su estilo

La mucama se retiró hacia la cocina. Kai se sentó en una de las sillas dejando su mochila encima de la mesa. Suspiró. Miró su reloj el cual marcaba las seis y media. Tenía media hora para llegar al colegio. Sacó de su mochila una agenda electrónica, debía ver las actividades que su padre le había programado. La revisó y por ese día no había ninguna en especial solo debía asistir a la escuela y regresar a casa temprano para comer con sus padres. La volvió a guardar y fue cuando la sirvienta entró

"Aquí tiene" dejó el vaso llego de líquido anaranjado frente a Kai

"Hmp" fue su respuesta

Dio una ligera reverencia y se fue a hacer sus labores domésticas. Miró por un rato el vaso con jugo, lo tomó entre sus manos pero no tenía la menor intención de ingerirlo. Hasta que por fin, de un solo jalón se lo terminó y dejó el vaso en la mesa. Se puso la mochila en el hombro derecho y salió hacia la sala. Miró a través de la enorme ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta principal y se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba cubierto por algo color blanco.

"Nieve" sonrió, pues esos días le gustaban mucho

Así era Rusia, fría... tanto como él. Antes de cruzar la puerta principal tomó una chamarra algo delgada negra, que combinaba con su demás ropa que eran unos pantalones holgados y una playera negra. La cerró cubriendo la parte superior de su ropa, dejando a la vista únicamente su blanca bufanda. Tomó la perilla y al fin se encontraba fuera de su casa o mejor dicho, mansión

"¿Quiere que lo lleve?" le preguntó el chofer mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta de la limosina

"No" el chofer se detuvo ante la respuesta de Kai "me iré a pie"

"E-está bien" tartamudeó pues a los señores Hiwatari no les agradaba que su hijo se fuera caminando hasta el colegio, pero tampoco quería hacerlo enfadar al insistirle

Siguió su camino, esta vez sin que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en él. La enorme reja que protegía la propiedad Hiwatari se abrió una vez que Kai estuviera frente a ella. E inicio su trayectoria en donde pensaría en la forma de decirle a sus amigos que estaba comprometido con uno de ellos. Su cabello cubría sus orbes rojizas, tenía las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón. El ligero viento jugaba con su bufanda ondeándola.

"_¿Qué me dirá cuando se lo diga?_" se preguntaba una y otra vez

Se imaginaba las diferentes posibilidades. Estaba tan absorto de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del colegio al que asistía. Siguió caminando sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Incluso se pasó de la entrada y ya iba a pasar a la otra calle. Despertó de su letargo al escuchar una voz bastante familiar

"El colegio está al lado contrario"

Su corazón latió con mayor fuerza al escuchar esa voz y levantó la vista rápidamente topándose con una mirada dorada que reflejaba preocupación, pero sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa. También le sonrió. Ese chico era una de las personas que Kai apreciaba y valoraba, pero había algo más en su corazón por él. Cerró sus ojos intentando que el ritmo de su corazón se normalizara. Suspiró

"Ray"

"Buenos días" le saludó con alegría

"Dobroye utro" respondió

El neko puso una cara que expresaba claramente que no había entendido lo que Kai le dijo, hizo un puchero y eso provocó que Kai sonriera aún más. Sabía perfectamente que su amigo no sabía ruso, y eso le divertía a lo grande. Las caras y los gestos que hacía eran sumamente graciosos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de disculparse por su broma, el chico sonrió ampliamente y tomó aire.

"Ya nye govoryu po russki" mientras decía esto, sus sonrisa desapareció dando enojo fingido

"¿Qué...?" Kai no podía hablar "¿Qué me acabas de decir?"

"Y se supone que tu eres el ruso aquí" bromeó con sarcasmo, algo no muy común en él "que yo no hablo ruso"

"Eso ya lo sé"

"¿Entonces para qué me preguntas?"

"¿Desde cuándo lo practicas?"

"No hace mucho, empecé mis clases al inicio de las vacaciones"

"Un mes" susurró "¿por qué decidiste aprenderlo?"

"Pues estoy harto de que tú y los otros dos rusos platiquen y no sepa nada de lo que dicen"

"Sabes que lo hacen para molestarte y ver la cara tan graciosa que pones"

"Claro" volvió a sonreír "¿en qué pensabas?"

"¿Chto?"

"¿Que en qué pensabas cuando caminabas?"

"En... algo" no podía decírselo por más que quisiera

"Debe ser importante como para que estuvieras tan distraído¿no piensas ir al colegio?"

"Claro que si, sabes que si falto mis padres vendrán y..."

"Odias que lo hagan" Ray completó lo que Kai iba a decir "lo sé"

"Pues entonces entremos"

"Privet" una tercera persona saludó

"¡Bryan!" el chino saludó igual al recién llegado

Kuznetzov caminaba acercándose a los otros dos chicos. Vestía unos pantalones negros, playera blanca de manga corta con un chaleco negro encima desabrochado, dejando ver que su playera se pegaba bastante a su bien formado cuerpo, sin dejar casi nada a la imaginación. Una mochila azul marino colgaba de su hombro.

"Hola Kai" saludó al bicolor, pero no recibió respuesta "¿no me vas a saludar después de un mes de no vernos?" preguntó con tristeza fingida, cómo le gustaba hacer enfadar a su amigo aunque los otros no estuvieran deacuerdo

"Cállate"

"Qué genio te cargas" dijo el peli-lavanda con ironía y sonrió

"¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?" preguntó Ray

"Aburridas, tuve que ir a ver a un pariente a Japón"

"Debió haber sido un viaje largo, no?"

"Si¿y qué tal te la pasaste sin nosotros?"

"No fue divertido" dijo con sinceridad "mis padres fueron a China a ver a mis abuelos"

"¿No fuiste tú?"

"Yo fui hace poco, así que mis padres decidieron dejarme aquí con profesores particulares repasando temas que sé a la perfección, además no tenía ganas de ver a esa chica que está siempre pegada a mí cada vez que voy"

"Ray tiene novia" dijo Bryan con voz burlona

"No es mi novia, conocidos se podría decir"

"Cómo no"

"Es hija de unos socios de mis padres"

"Ya veo" Bryan posó sus orbes en Kai "¿qué tal te fue en Saratov Kai?"

"Bien" fue su respuesta simple

A Bryan le hervía la actitud de Kai, cortante e impotente, pero así era él, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Ray los miraba entretenido, le divertía ver cómo peleaban por tan poca cosa. Pero notó algo que le llamó la atención, Yuriy jamás se separaba de Bryan, iban y se iban de la escuela juntos, así que se le hizo bastante raro que el pelirrojo no estuviera junto a su mejor amigo.

"¿En dónde dejaste a Yuriy?" preguntó Ray pícaramente

"¡Ray!" llamó Bryan sonrojándose levemente "me dijo que sus padres lo vendrían a dejar pues querían hablar con nosotros"

"¿Hablar?" preguntó Kai algo asustado

"Si, eso es lo que me dijo" Bryan se extrañó por el comportamiento de Kai

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Ray preocupado por el ruso bicolor

"Si, estoy bien" logró articular

"Como digas" Bryan dejó eso a un lado "¿qué hacen aquí afuera?"

"Nada, solo platicábamos" respondió Ray

"Pues entremos, hace algo de frío aquí"

"¿Tú... teniendo frío?" preguntó entre sorprendido y burlón

"Vamos kot, lo digo por ti" y es que Ray solamente traía una playera roja y unos pantalones azules, no traía puesto nada abrigador y eso preocupaba a su amigo ruso.

"Yo no tengo frío" le dijo algo divertido

"Está bien, entonces quédate aquí afuera"

"Entremos" fue la orden que dio Kai y comenzó a caminar

"Claro general" dijo Bryan sarcástico

"Andando" Ray fue detrás de Kai

"Da!" Bryan caminó al lado del neko

El portero los recibió con cortesía exagerada, y es que sabía muy bien que ellos eran hijos de empresarios importantes y multimillonarios, además de ser los chicos más populares y, codiciados por chicas y chicos, en ese colegio. Caminaron por un sendero de concreto que estaba entro pasto, ahora cubierto por nieve. En el camino se encontraron a muchos alumnos y uno que otro compañero de clase, miradas llenas de lujuria era lo que recibían por parte de todos ellos.

"Buenos días Kai" le saludó con tono sensual

Pero Kai solo la miró por un segundo y después volvió su vista hacia el camino. La chica se quedó esperando una respuesta que sabía perfectamente jamás llegaría. Así era todos los días, chicas e incluso chicos lo saludaban, pero siempre los ignoraba, los consideraba inferiores, tontos por pensar que obtendrían algo de él. Bryan sonreía ante la actitud de su amigo y Ray le daba un pequeño codazo a Kai por haberse comportado mal con esa persona, el bicolor solo le sonreía

"Hola Bryan"

Esta vez fue al peli-lavanda a quien saludaron, pero al igual que Kai, solo la miró y se volteó. Así eran esos chicos, Bryan Kuznetzov y Kai Hiwatari eran conocidos por su frialdad pues ignoraban a todo ser humano que se les acercara, a excepción Yuriy Ivanov y Ray Kon. Dos jóvenes igual de populares y ricos. Yuriy era más sociable, aunque no tanto, solo saludaba si lo saludaban aunque a veces podía ser igual o más frío que Kai y Bryan. Ray Kon era el más sociable de los cuatro, no le importaba quién le saludara, siempre respondía y mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios

"¿Qué tal Ray?" preguntó un chico que iba de paso

"Hola" y el chico se fue con una sonrisa en los labios

"¿Por qué les respondes?" preguntó Kai

"Sabes muy bien que Ray es muy sociable" fue Bryan quien respondió "es su esencia, y jamás cambiará¿cierto?" miró a Ray quien le observaba con algo de confusión por las palabras dichas por Bryan

"Si"

"Lo que digas" comentó Kai con ironía

"¿No te gusta cómo es Ray, sonriente, alegre y lindo?"

"¿Qué?" dijeron los chicos al unísono, Kai por que no podía creer que Bryan le estuviera preguntando algo como eso, y Ray por lo que el peli-lavanda pensaba de él

Bryan rió al ver las caras de sus amigos, sabía muy bien lo que Kai en realidad sentía por Ray, pero no lo diría. Guardó silencio al ver a cierta chica acercarse corriendo gritando su nombre, rubia, de ojos verdes, cuerpo bien formado, tez blanca, llevaba una mini falda verde y una mini playera blanca con tenis. Ropa no apta para el frío, pero desde que había entrado a ese colegio, se había propuesto ser la novia de Bryan, costara lo que le costara. El peli-lavanda rodó los ojos y suspiró con molestia

"¿Qué quieres Alina?" preguntó sin el mayor interés

"¿Ni un hola me dices?" la chica se acercó demasiado a Bryan, y este retrocedió

"Hola" dijo bastante cortado "¿qué quieres?"

"Que me acompañes hasta el salón"

Los cuatro chicos iban en tercero de preparatoria, pero no en el mismo salón. Estaban separados, cada uno en uno diferente. A Bryan le había tocado la mala suerte de que esa chica fuera su compañera, pero había aprendido a ignorarla o a evitarla, gracias a su amigo pelirrojo, que iba en el salón de al lado. Ambos iban en el edificio A, mientras que Kai y Ray estaban en el edificio C, también sus salones eran vecinos y eso les facilitaban un poco las cosas a la hora de la salida

"No puedo..." fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

"¿No puedes?" preguntó confundida "¿por qué?"

"Porque irá conmigo"

La chica volteó a ver a la persona que había interrumpido la explicación de Bryan bastante furiosa, topándose con una mirada azul, llena de furia. Bryan sonrió aliviado, Yuriy había llegado para salvarlo como en otras ocasiones. El ojiazul vestía unos pantalones blancos con una playera azul oscuro que le enmarcaba su bien formado cuerpo. Su mochila, que era blanca, la llevaba en la mano

"Es cierto, iré con él" aclaró Bryan

"¡Arg!" la chica se retiró bastante enojada

"Hola Yuriy" le saludó Ray

"Hola chicos" su mirada se posó en Kai, pero este la esquivó clavándola en el suelo

"¿Tus padres?" preguntó Bryan "dijiste que vendrían"

"Si, pero tuvieron algo más importante que hacer"

"Bryan nos dijo que querían hablar con nosotros" comentó Ray

"Si Yuriy¿de qué se trata... sabes?"

"N-no" dudó en su respuesta "no se nada"

"Es raro, pero hace mucho que no veo los veo" dijo el chino sonriente

"Da" el pelirrojo sonrió levemente

En ese momento el timbre sonó por todo el colegio, anunciando que era hora de iniciar la jornada de clases. Todos los alumnos dejaron de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para retirarse corriendo a sus respectivas aulas, no querían llegar tarde a clases, después harían lo que dejaron pendiente a la hora del receso.

"Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, no queremos llegar tarde" dijo Ray jalando a su amigo "¿cierto Kai?

"Eh... si, claro" fijó su vista en Ray

"Está bien, nosotros también" dijo Yuriy

"Hoy no nos podremos ver en el descanso" anunció Bryan a lo que llamó la atención de los demás chicos "recuerden que Yuriy y yo tenemos práctica de deportes"

"Es cierto" dijo Yuriy con desilusión, todo porque sus padres les obligaban a entrenar

"Bueno, entonces esto sea un hasta mañana" dijo el chino tratando de sonar alegre

"Posiblemente"

"Vamonos Ray" le llamó Kai

"Adiós chicos"

Kai y Ray caminaron rumbo a su salón con calma, a pesar de ver que ya no había ningún alumno afuera, no les preocupaba, pues sabían perfectamente que el profesor no les diría nada, jamás lo hacían. Ray iba a dos pasos atrás de Kai, quien se mantenía cabizbajo, no sabía lo que le pasaba y deseaba saberlo pues le preocupaba, después de todo era su amigo. Dio dos zancadas y ahora caminaba al nivel de Hiwatari.

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"¿Eh?" Kai levantó su cabeza rápidamente y miró a Ray "¿qué?"

"Estás muy distraído el día de hoy, eso no es común en ti¿sucede algo malo?"

"No, no es nada" Kai pudo ver que la duda aún estaba en la mirada de Ray "de verdad"

"Puedes confiar en mí, soy tu amigo"

"No hace falta que me lo digas más de una vez, lo sé perfectamente"

A Ray le hubiera gustado preguntar más pero ya estaban frente a su aula, incluso el profesor le había abierto la puerta y esperaba que el chino entrara. Miró por última vez a Kai y este tenía una diminuta sonrisa, tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había nada de qué preocuparse. El neko le sonrió igual, ya habría tiempo para averiguar. Entró al salón y vio a través de las ventanas a Kai entrando igual a su aula. Se sentó en su lugar pensando en lo que le pasaba a su amigo

"_Se que algo le está pasando a Kai, pero no me lo quiere decir... ¿tan grave será?_"

Al momento de sentarse en el lugar que le correspondía, Kai miraba por la ventana cómo nieve comenzaba a caer del cielo. Jugaba con el lápiz que tenía en sus manos, el maestro explicaba algo que él sabía muy bien, ese tipo de clases le aburrían demasiado, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Si no entraba, mandarían llamar a sus padres y eso era lo que menos quería. Cerró sus ojos dejando que su mente dibujara en su cabeza la imagen de su amigo chino.

"Gracias por salvarme Yuriy" dijo Bryan mientras caminaban

"No tienes por qué darlas, sé muy bien que esa chica no te agrada, y sé que si estuviera en la misma situación, harías lo mismo por mí¿no es así?"

"Por supuesto" suspiró "no sé qué hice para que ella me siga todo el tiempo"

"A eso Bryan... se le llama acoso"

"Lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer para quitármela de encima"

"Has hecho hasta lo imposible para hacerlo"

"Debo conseguirme a alguien más para que me deje en paz"

"¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó el ojiazul bastante sorprendido

"Claro que no" respondió como si eso fuera lo más obvio "ya te dije que no estoy interesado en ninguna de las descerebradas que me siguen día y casi la noche"

"Es cierto" sonrió triste

"Algo te pasa¿qué es?"

"No es nada"

"Sabes que con eso no me convences"

"Mmm..." tenía que pensar en algo para que Bryan no sospechara más "es que la esposa de mi tío Vladimir está enferma"

"¿Por eso estás así?" preguntó Bryan todavía sin creer

"Es que ella me quiere mucho, y me agrada"

"Jamás me habías hablado de ella Yuriy"

"Es que no la veo muy seguido, cada año voy a visitarla"

"¿Seguro que es solo eso?"

"Estoy completamente seguro"

"Está bien"

Bryan se detuvo al ver que ya estaban en la puerta del salón del pelirrojo, Yuriy no se veía bien, parecía triste, no estaba con la alegría de siempre, pero ya le había dicho el por qué de su comportamiento¿por qué seguía preocupado? Cerró sus ojos y tomó aire lentamente. Os volvió a abrir y vio que Yuriy lo miraba fijamente, se sonrojó ligeramente

"Nos vemos en el descanso"

"Si"

Yuriy entró al edificio y Bryan siguió caminando, no tenía ganas de entrar a clases, las cuales creía tontas y aburridas, pero no le quedaba opción, debía admitir que hacía frío, pero no tanto, lo soportaba, ese no era realmente el problema. Sabía que algo andaba mal con Yuriy, pero no le había querido decir¿por qué? Tendría él sus razones, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación. Estaba frente a la puerta del salón que le correspondía...

"_Espero aguantar este día_"

Y así, entró a aguantar las aburridas explicaciones de su profesor. Todo eso ya lo sabía a la perfección, sus padres habían pagado a varios profesores para que le dieran la mejor educación y ser alguien en un futuro. Al cerrar la puerta, su vista viajó por todo el salón. Más de una mirada estaba en él, cerró sus ojos, guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminó hacia su lugar, el cual estaba hasta atrás y en la esquina, donde no habían tantos alumnos. Además de que quería alejarse lo más posible de esa chica que lo atormentaba en el horario de clases.

"Es así como..."

La campana interrumpió la explicación del profesor de Yuriy. El pelirrojo suspiró, cómo odiaba esos días de clases, no le agradaba en lo absoluto, una pérdida de tiempo, a su criterio. Tomó su mochila y se dirigió al campo para cambiarse, tratar de almorzar algo y verse con Bryan, debía decirle de una vez que estaba comprometido. Salió del aula y se asomó a la de su amigo, pero ya estaba vacía. Suspiró y con ganas bastante bajas, caminó sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¡Yuriy!" gritó Bryan al ver a su amigo pasar

"Bryan¿por qué no me esperaste?"

"Perdóname, es que aproveché que Alina salió del aula para escabullirme, fui a verte para decírtelo pero estabas con el profesor Godunov, además de que estabas embobado en la ventana" rió

"¿Embobado?" preguntó con molestia fingida

"Sé muy bien que te gusta mirar caer la nieve, así que no te molesté"

"En ese caso..."

"¡Vamos chicos, en media hora comenzamos el entrenamiento!" fue la voz de su entrenador

"Será mejor que nos vayamos a cambiar"

Cuando escuchó la campana sonar no evitar mirar hacia la ventana, ahí estaba Kai esperándolo como siempre, recargado del barandal con los brazos cruzados, y sus orbes fijas en su persona. Le sonrió y este le correspondió pero de inmediato borró esa mueca de su rostro. Recogió sus cosas, tratando de hacer tiempo pues sus compañeros estaban tan entusiasmados por la hora de descanso que hasta corrían para poder salir, el prefería caminar con tranquilidad y sin prisa.

"Oye Ray" le llamó una chica con timidez y la miró "¿quieres desayunar conmigo?"

Kai vio que una compañera de Ray se le estaba acercando, eso le molestó y decidió entrar para ver. Apenas y logró escuchar la proposición de aquella extraña y, a su parecer, patética chica. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle tal cosa? Vio la cara de Ray, en ella podía ver que no deseaba estar con ella, pero no era su estilo rechazar a alguien así como así, por eso se quedó callado. Debía ayudarlo, tampoco quería quedarse solo durante el receso. Caminó con paso seguro. Ray lo miró

"Él se va conmigo" la chica le miró con miedo y se fue

"No tenías que ser tan grosero" le regañó Ray

"¿Crees que lo fui?"

"Por supuesto, sino no te lo estaría diciendo ahora"

"Ya pasó, ahora vámonos"

"Contigo no se puede, Kai" dijo el chino algo molesto

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?" preguntó Kai un tanto preocupado

"Sabes que contigo no me puedo enojar" dijo Ray con una sonrisa "eres mi amigo"

"Horosho" en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa

"¿Qué tal tus clases?" indagó mientras salían del salón

"Aburridas, ya lo sabes"

"Es cierto" sintió el frío en su rostro "¿comerás hoy?"

"No tengo mucha hambre"

"Te hará daño sino lo haces"

"Está bien, vamos"

Kai y Ray se dirigieron al lugar en el que siempre pasaban el tiempo en los descansos. Fueron por su comida y se sentaron en una banca que estaba frente a una mesa amplia, todo de madera. El lugar estaba solo, no había nadie más que ellos. Ray se sentó de un lado y Kai frente a él. Comenzaron a comer en silencio. Kai estaba absorto de sus pensamientos y casi no comía debido a eso, mientras, Ray le veía atentamente, comiendo de vez en vez, su amigo estaba demasiado distraído, no podía quedarse así, debía saberlo. Dejó su comida a un lado...

"Kai" le llamó y este de inmediato le miró "¿me dirás lo que te pasa?"

"No puedo..."

"¿Por qué no?" le preguntó, estaba tan angustiado de no saber lo que le pasaba a su amigo. Bajó su mirada y unos mechones cubrieron sus ojos los cuales, estaban cristalizados al instante de interrogar a Kai. ¿Acaso no le tenía la confianza suficiente para decírselo? Tal vez era eso.

"Entiendo" Kai enarcó una ceja con tristeza "no confías en mi" sonrió con melancolía

"No, créeme que no es esa la razón" respondió de inmediato

"¿Entonces?" levantó su mirada y Kai vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas reprimidas "¿acaso no entiendes que me preocupas? no sabes cómo me siento al no saber lo que te pasa" al término de estas palabras, cerró sus ojos dejando escapar ese líquido transparente, lágrimas era lo que recorrían sus mejillas

Kai se sorprendió demasiado al ver a Ray en ese estado, se veía hermoso así, pero la tristeza opacaba esa belleza. Lo dudó por un momento, pero posó su mano en la mejilla del neko y ante este movimiento, Ray abrió sus ojos posando su mirada en Kai, quien en sus ojos demostraba ternura y preocupación. Miró de forma especial al ruso, jamás había hecho algo así, volvió a cerrar sus ojos para poder disfrutar mejor de aquella caricia que su amigo le regalaba.

"Te lo diré" las palabras dichas por Hiwatari hizo que Ray abriera sus ojos de golpe y dejó de sentir esa suave mano "pero no ahora"

"¿Entonces cuándo?" preguntó con tristeza

"Qué te parece si nos vemos en el parque de siempre a las seis¿deacuerdo?"

"Está bien"

En ese momento la campana volvió a sonar. Debían regresar a clases. Ambos chicos se levantaron de sus lugares, recogieron sus cosas y se encaminaron hacia sus salones. El recorrido fue en silencio, ninguno se atrevió a hablar. Fue hasta que estuvieron cerca de sus aulas, cuando Kai fue el que eliminó aquel incómodo silencio.

"Me iré temprano" el chino lo miró "debo comer con mis padres"

"Entiendo, eso significa que no nos veremos hasta la tarde"

"Si..."

"Bueno, hasta entonces"

Y así el día transcurrió sin novedad alguna, la misma rutina de siempre. Bastante aburrido, pero sin opción alguna. Cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la tarde en punto, el timbre sonó por toda la escuela una vez más. Cómo odiaba ese sonido. Todos sus compañeros aventaron sus cosas a sus mochilas y pronto el aula en el que estaba estuvo completamente vacía. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos. Cuán cansado e irritante era soportar a esos chiquillos que tenía por compañeros.

"¿Ya te vas?" esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

"Eso no te importa, Alina" respondió molesto

"Vamos, no puedes estar enojado conmigo todo el tiempo"

"Solo obsérvame" se levantó de su silla

"¿Entonces?" interrogó " ¿nos vamos?"

"Tengo cosas que hacer¿por qué no me dejas solo?"

"¿Acaso no entiendes que me gustas?" le preguntó como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo

"Pero tú a mi no"

"Ya lo verás, sé que acabarás queriéndome"

"Claro, como tú digas" dijo sin muchos ánimos

"Nos vemos mañana" la chica se fue

"¿Acaso otra opción tengo?" dijo en suspiró y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila. Fue un día bastante pesado, eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

"Bryan" le llamaron, esta vez le agrado ver quién era

"Ya voy Yuriy, espera unos segundos más"

"Acabo de ver a Alina salir¿te volvió a preguntar que si la acompañabas?"

"Algo así, no sabes cuánto me molesta"

"No te preocupes, ya se le pasará"

"Lo dudo mucho"

"Bueno, ya vámonos"

"Bien"

A paso lento, salieron de la escuela, siendo despedidos por el portero, de igual manera en la que ambos habían sido recibidos. Hipócrita era la palabra correcta para describir a ese sujeto. Siguieron caminando, el trayecto era algo largo. Yuriy pensaba en la mejor forma de decirle a Bryan que estaba comprometido. Decidió hacerlo hasta que estuvieran frente a su casa, para no tener que darle tantas explicaciones a su amigo. Bryan veía de reojo al ojiazul, cuánto deseaba saber en lo que pensaba.

"Ya llegamos" después de un rato de caminar, llegaron a la mansión Ivanov

"Bryan..."

"Yuriy, por favor, dime¿qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Te haré una pregunta" dijo rápidamente

"Deacuerdo" dijo no muy seguro

"¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que estoy comprometido?"

Bryan sintió como si un balde de agua totalmente helada le hubiera caído encima¿qué le quería decir Yuriy con eso? No podía ser lo que pensaba, no podía ser. Por un segundo creyó perder el equilibrio, pero pronto recuperó la postura. Unos intentos ojos azules le miraban atentamente esperando una respuesta, respuesta que Bryan no tenía o no quería dar.

"¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?" le preguntó triste

"Yo..." se le hacía muy difícil, pero era ahora o nunca "mis padres me han comprometido"

"Ya veo" Bryan se sentía morir por dentro "¿eso es lo que te ha tenido así desde la mañana?"

"Así es" clavó su mirada en el suelo "_y eso no es todo_"

"Pero hay algo más¿cierto?"

"Eh" Yuriy no sabía cómo es que Bryan podía leer sus pensamientos "si"

"¿Quién es la persona con la que te comprometieron?" indagó entre curioso y melancólico

"Kai" susurró lo menos audible que pudo

"¿Quién es?" preguntó de nuevo, vio que los labios de su amigo se movieron, pero no escuchó nada

"Kai" casi gritó mientras sus ojos adquirían tristeza

"Me tengo que ir" dijo, la rabia estaba apoderándose de él

"Bryan" susurró

"Nos vemos mañana" comenzó a correr

"Bryan" volvió a susurrar, cayó de rodillas mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas "_si supieras cuánto te amo_"

* * *

Al fin terminé! Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me asombro a mí misma pues es el capítulo más largo que he escrito

Espero sus reviews, espero que sean muchos! XD

Gracias por su tiempo


	2. La verdad

oOoOo Glasnost oOoOo

**Categoría: **Yaoi

**Parejas:** KaiRay, BryanYuriy

**Aclaraciones:**

"abc" diálogos

"_abc_" pensamientos

**Nota: **Olvidé decirlo en el primer capítulo, pero agradezco a Youko Sakuma por haberme ayudado con el inicio de este fic. Perdón por no tomar en cuenta el apoyo que me brindaste.

* * *

El día había sido largo, pero lo había podido superar. Ahora simplemente debía llegar a su casa, hacer las labores escolares, soportar las palabras de sus padres, comer, descansar un rato, despejar su mente y armarse de valor para poder decirle a Ray la verdad. No quería decírselo, pero ¿por qué¿Por qué ese miedo de decir la verdad? Él estaba enamorado de él, pero no sabía si le correspondía...

Entonces ¿por qué? Se sentía tan frustrado al no encontrar respuesta a preguntas que tanto deseaba resolver

"Buenas tardes joven" le recibió el mayordomo una vez que entraba por la puerta principal

"Hmp"

Estaba de mal humor, más que los otros días. No podía ordenar su mente, su corazón se lo impedía. Le pedía a gritos que le confesara sus sentimientos a Ray, pero su cabeza le recordaba que había sido su abuelo junto con sus padres quienes habían tomado esa decisión. Subió las escaleras con la cabeza a punto de estallarle. Entró a su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama. Hundió su rostro en la almohada. Pasó un buen tiempo en esa posición, tal vez hasta una hora. ¿Para qué fingía interés en la escuela cuando no la tenía? Las labores eran bastante fáciles, tal vez luego las haría...

"_Ojalá la tierra se abriera y me tragara_" pensó con verdadera furia e impotencia, el sueño estaba a punto de vencerlo cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta "¿quién?" preguntó enfadado

"Joven Kai, sus padres le esperan para comer" fue la voz del mayordomo

"_Arg_" ahora tenía que soportar a sus padres "voy"

Con bastante flojera se dirigió al comedor. No tenía ganas de nada. Al entrar, vio como su padre leía el periódico mientras su madre hablaba por el celular. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró lentamente. Avanzó arrastrando sus pies, como si estos le pesaran más de lo normal. Se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y se recargó de la mesa, cosa que sabía perfectamente, a su madre le desagradaba por completo. Los señores Hiwatari dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y fijaron su vista en su hijo.

"¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?" le preguntó su padre

"Nunca te ha interesado eso ¿por qué me lo preguntas ahora?"

"Sabes que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa"

"¿De verdad?" expresó con sarcasmo "no me digas"

"Basta Kai" le exigió su madre, provocando que dos pares de ojos carmesí le miraran "debes comportarte, no porque estés enfadado tengas esa actitud con nosotros"

"Y según tú, madre" dijo casi en susurro mirándola fijamente "¿cómo debo comportarme?"

"Tienes diecisiete años" expresó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y casi lo era "madura"

"¿Madurar?" preguntó incrédulo ante las palabras de su madre

"Tu madre tiene razón" intervino el señor Andrei "a pesar de tener esa edad, te comportas como un chiquillo"

"No es verdad... saben perfectamente que me molesta que decidan mi vida por mi"

"Jamás hemos intervenido en tus decisiones"

"Oh! Claro, y el hecho de comprometerme con Yuriy fue idea mía"

"Eso lo decidió tu abuelo, no nosotros... lo sabes bien"

"Lo sé bien, pero también sé que ustedes lo apoyaron"

"Porque es lo mejor para ti"

"Ya basta de decir 'es lo mejor para ti' porque no lo es"

"No lo vez desde el punto en que nosotros lo vemos" dijo la señora Hiwatari tranquila

"Tal vez tengas razón, madre. Pero una cosa es segura... yo no me voy a comprometer con Yuriy"

"¿Y qué harás para evitarlo?"

Esa voz. Volteó rápidamente hacia la puerta viendo a su abuelo en la entrada. Con su pose de 'yo-tengo-todo-el-poder' que tanto aborrecía. Su mirada le causaba... ni siquiera sabía lo que su abuelo le inspiraba, pero cariño definitivamente no era. Su mirada carmesí se tornó fría y llena de rabia, ese ser era el culpable de todas sus desgracias. Prefirió no hacer caso a su presencia, era mejor llevar las cosas en paz.

"¿Qué haces aquí, padre?" preguntó el señor Andrei

"Solo hacía una visita" sonrió en forma superior a Kai, quien frunció el entrecejo bastante molesto, eso de ignorarlo sería bastante difícil, sabiendo que Voltaire lo conocía a la perfección

"¿Quiere comer?" preguntó la señora Inna

"Si"

Genial, ahora debía compartir la mesa con su abuelo. Eso no podía empeorar. Escuchó cómo su madre ordenaba servir la comida de inmediato anunciando también que Voltaire comería igual. Ya no tenía hambre, el solo ver a su abuelo el apetito de le iba completamente. Aún así, su estómago no estaba deacuerdo con eso, pues le gruñía, no había recibido alimento durante el día.

"Terminé" anunció Kai mientras se levantaba de la mesa

"Dime algo Kai" le habló su abuelo "¿has hablado con Yuriy?"

"¿Por qué te interesa" preguntó fríamente

"Es una simple pregunta ¿es acaso que no puedes responder?"

"No, no puedo hacerlo... además de que no quiero"

"¡Kai!" la señora Inna se molestó por el comportamiento de su hijo

"Dobry den" esas palabras salieron con un deje de desprecio, dirigidas especialmente para su abuelo

Azotó la puerta del comedor y subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto. Si estaba enfadado por no poder aclarar sus pensamientos, ahora lo estaba más a causa de su abuelo. Mas la ayuda de sus padres. ¿Por qué siempre lo apoyaban a ese viejo y no a su único hijo? Gruñó. ¿Desde cuándo él necesitaba apoyo de alguien más? Tal vez un par de veces, pero no el apoyo de sus padres, sus amigos eran quienes estaban a su lado aún cuando él les decía que se apartaran.

Ray subía las escaleras sin entusiasmo alguno. No había podido comer a gusto. Estaba preocupado por Kai, y si a eso le sumas que tus padres te estén insistiendo que ya es tiempo de encontrar a la persona que elegirás para que esté a tu lado para siempre... definitivamente ese no había sido el mejor, ya no podía empeorar¿o si? Suspiró y entró a su recámara. Las palabras de sus padres no se alejaban de su cabeza '_¿Hasta cuándo nos vas a presentar a tu novia? Si no lo haces tú, nosotros lo haremos_' Eso era preocupante. Su madre comenzó todo eso desde hacía un par de meses¿acaso sus padres lo estaban presionando para comprometerse?

"_Eso es totalmente absurdo_"

A pesar de que los señores Kon no eran el mejor ejemplo a seguir, hacían lo posible, o al menos eso creía. Había contado con su apoyo desde que tenía memoria, pero ahora las cosas estaban cambiando. De un tiempo para acá, decidían por él, al menos no lo perjudicaban, pero jamás le habían obligado a hacer algo que no quisiera.

"Siempre hay una primera vez" susurró melancólico

Decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas y salir a caminar. Aún no era hora de ir al parque, pero no le caería mal respirar aire puro. Miró a través de la ventana. Contempló la belleza natural que rodeaba su hogar. Su vista se fijó en sus padres, quienes iban saliendo. Su madre abordó un auto muy lujoso, mientras que su padre, al parecer, daba instrucciones de qué hacer al mayordomo y al chofer. Después el auto arrancó y se fue. El señor vestido de traje negro elegante volvió a entrar

"No me quedaré aquí" se dijo a sí mismo mientras salía de su cuarto

"Joven Ray ¿va a salir?" la voz del mayordomo le detuvo justo cuando terminaba de bajar las escaleras

"Si" la duda lo venció "¿a dónde fueron mis padres?"

"Los señores fueron al aeropuerto"

"¿Al aeropuerto?" preguntó extrañado

"Eso fue lo que me dijeron, y me encargaron decirle que si salía, que regresara lo más temprano posible"

"Está bien"

¿Regresar temprano? Eso solo se lo pedían cuando tenían algo importante que hacer, pero no le habían informado nada de eso. Dejó de tomarle importancia a ese asunto y salió. Se quedó parado frente a la enorme puerta principal. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo el viento frío chocar con su rostro. Ya se había acostumbrado a ese clima tan frío, después de seis años de vivir en Rusia. Se encaminó sin rumbo fijo, pero sus pasos le llevaron hasta un parque que no conocía.

"Jamás había estado aquí" razonó "es extraño, pero siempre es bueno ampliar los horizontes"

No le importó estar en territorio extraño, lo único que quería era despejar su mente. De un momento a otro, se encerró en su mundo sin dejar de caminar. Ya no sabía hacia dónde iba, simplemente caminaba. No se dio cuenta que una persona caminaba frente a él, así que inevitablemente chocó con ella. Su cabeza hizo contacto con algo duro y casi caía al suelo, de no ser porque la persona con la que chocó lo sostuvo de la muñeca.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Eh... si... perdón, no sabía por dónde iba"

"Parecías distraído"

Al fin vio cara a cara a la persona con la que chocó. Era alto, parecía más grande que él, pero tampoco muy viejo. Tal vez tenía veintiséis años. Tez blanca, pelirrojo y unos brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes. Vestía pantalón y chaqueta larga. Ambas prendas blancas. En una de sus manos se encontraba un libro, quizás fue con eso que se golpeó la cabeza. Era algo grueso y de un color vino. No pudo ver bien de qué era. El mayor se retiró los lentes que traía.

"Si... pensaba en algo"

"¿Quieres platicarlo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Je" el mayor sonrió cerrando sus ojos "antes que nada, mi nombre es Brooklyn" le tendió la mano mirándolo fijamente

"Ah... si, mi nombre es Ray" estrechó la mano que Brooklyn le tendía

"Ahora que sabemos nuestros nombres¿quieres hablar de lo que te tiene tan reocupado?"

"¿Cómo fue que...?"

"¿Supe lo que te pasa?" completó lo que Ray quería decir, el chino asintió "pues... no sé cómo explicarlo, simplemente lo supe y ya, también sé que es mejor desahogarte con alguien en lugar de retener penas dentro de sí"

"Estoy preocupado por un amigo" dijo al fin, ese chico se veía amigable, incluso le daba confianza

"Ya veo" el pelirrojo se sentó en una banca dejando a un lado su libro y encima sus anteojos. Ray se sentó a su lado

"Él es muy fuerte... incluso, frío. Pero hay algo que le preocupa y no me lo quiere decir"

"No puedes obligarlo a que lo haga"

"Lo sé, pero de verdad me preocupa y me angustia el no saber qué es lo que le pasa"

"Es natural ya que los amigos se preocupan el uno por el otro"

"Prometió decírmelo hoy"

"Entiendo, pero si ya conseguiste que te lo dijera¿por qué estás así?"

"No sé. Tengo un mal presentimiento, como si lo que va a decirme es algo malo"

"Probablemente lo sea" las orbes doradas se posaron en las verdes "pero para eso estás tú, para apoyarlo"

"Si, pero..."

"No creo que sea necesario que te preocupes"

"Tal vez..."

"Tranquilo" le revolvió un poco sus cabellos azabache, el pelirrojo miró el reloj un tanto sorprendido "cielos, se me hace tarde, debo rime..." miró una vez más al chico que estaba a su lado "¿estás mejor?"

"No sé exactamente" dijo con sinceridad "pero gracias por escucharme"

"Fui yo quien te insistió en hablar"

"De todas formas, muchas gracias"

"Cuando quieras" bromeó mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas "espero verte de nuevo"

"Claro..."

"Adiós"

Brooklyn recibió una sonrisa muy sincera por parte de Ray. Ese chico se le había hecho hermoso, y no solo físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Tenía sentimientos puros y una inocencia tan blanca como la nieve que caía del cielo. Lo mejor era apurarse, pues ya era algo tarde y no faltaba mucho para que el colegio en el cual iba a empezar a trabajar a partir de mañana, cerrara sus instalaciones. Apresuró el paso

"_Espero llegar a tiempo_"

Llevaba algo de tiempo caminando. Sus ojos lavandas, ahora estaban rojas, a causa de varias lágrimas derramadas. ¿Por qué lloraba¿Por qué Yuriy estaba comprometido¿Por qué era con Kai Hiwatari¿Por qué él amaba a Ivanov¿O por pura emoción de saber que al fin su amigo pelirrojo sería feliz? Había que descartar la última opción. Yuriy no amaba a Kai, él jamás se lo había dicho.

"_No todo tiene que decírmelo, no soy su nana_"

Se sentó bajo un árbol frondoso, sin importarle que su pants se estuviera mojando a causa de la nieve que había en el suelo. Tomó un poco de esa sustancia blanca entre sus manos, la miró con tristeza. Recordaba las veces que Yuriy iba a su casa y jugaban juntos con la nieve, aventándosela o haciendo figuras con ella. Esos tiempos habían quedado atrás. Apretó sus manos provocando que la nieve resbalara de ellas.

"¿Bryan?"

No podía ser. Esa voz de nuevo en sus oídos. Cuánto odiaba esa voz. Respiró hondamente y dejó de derramar lágrimas para encarar a la persona que había interrumpido su momento 'pobre-de-mi'. Sus orbes destellaban furia pura. Ahora no quería saber de nadie. Su mirada se topó con una verde. Rodó los ojos, se levantó dispuesto a irse, no estaba de humor como para soportar las tonterías que le diría, pero una mano le detuvo

"¿Qué tienes?"

"No te importa, déjame en paz" se safó del agarre

"Por favor Bryan, puedes confiar en mi"

"¿Cómo podría confiar en alguien como tú, Alina?"

"No me conoces en realidad" dijo seriamente

"¿Y sabes qué? No me interesa hacerlo" reanudó su caminata

"Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad"

"Eso sería en otra vida, en esta... te pido que me dejes en paz"

"No sabes lo que dices"

"Por supuesto que lo sé"

"Estás afectado por lo que te dijo Yuriy, por eso no puedes pensar con claridad¿cierto?"

"¿Qué?" Bryan se paró en seco. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mocosa supiera lo de Yuriy? Volteó amenazadoramente

"Sé que Yuriy está comprometido" explicó "solo quiero que me digas algo¿estás trise porque tal vez pierdas tiempo de Yuriy como amigo, o porque lo amas?"

"Yo..." estaba sorprendido, Alina parecía una chica de cabeza hueca, sin más que la moda en la mente y andar por ahí buscando diversión por un rato "¿a qué viene esa pregunta?" recobró su pose de chico frío

"Ese no es el punto"

"Dime¿para que quieres saberlo?" volvió a preguntar mordazmente "¿por qué te interesa?"

"Porque así sabré si tengo oportunidad o no"

"¿Oportunidad?"

"Sabes muy bien que me gustas, te quiero" esas palabras parecieron ser sinceras "quiero saber cómo ves a Yuriy, si lo amas, al comprometerse con Hiwatari, no tendrás a nadie más y yo estoy dispuesta a cubrir ese lugar"

"Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces... yo no te quiero"

"Solo te pido una oportunidad" se acercó hasta Bryan y tomó entre sus manos su rostro "por favor..."

Darle una oportunidad a esa chica. Hacía un tiempo andaba tras él. Ahora que Yuriy, el chico del cual estaba profundamente enamorado, se comprometería con Kai. Tal vez lo mejor era no causarle problemas al pelirrojo. No quería que sus padres se enfadaran con él. Conocía muy bien a los señores Ivanov. Pero para tomar una decisión, debía hablar con una persona. Dependiendo de lo que él le dijera, aceptaría a Alina, aunque no la amara, aunque ni siquiera la quisiera.

"¿Qué me dices?" preguntó al ver que Bryan guardaba silencio

"Tengo que pensar" retiró las manos de la rubia con delicadeza

"Ten en cuenta que yo te estaré esperando"

"Da" dijo casi perdido "poka"

"Do svidaniya" se despidió contenta

Tocaban insistentemente la puerta, pero no iba a abrir. Se sentía... tan mal. Bryan ya sabía la verdad. Él estaba atado a Hiwatari, le pareciera o no. Ya se había cansado de llorar. Ahora simplemente se lamentaba. Lamentaba el no poder ir en contra de sus padres. Lamentaba no poder luchar por el amor que sentía por Bryan. Lamentaba que sus padres no lo comprendieran. Su madre entendía a la perfección lo que sentía, pero al igual que él, no podía hacer nada. Su padre era quien tomaba las decisiones, y su madre le apoyaba

"Joven Yuriy, debe comer algo" decía la señora que tocaba la puerta "abra por favor"

"¡Ya te dije que no quiero nada!"

"Yuriy" esa fue la voz de su madre

"¿Madre?" de inmediato se levantó y abrió la puerta, tal vez hablar con ella le haría bien "¿qué es lo que quieres?" pero no dejaría su actitud de lado. Se sentó en la cama con los ojos cerrados esperando a que su madre hablara

"Me han dicho que no has salido de tu habitación desde que llegaste del colegio"

"¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?" sus orbes azules se posaron en las de la mayor

"No has comido, y eso te hace daño"

"Ya no me importa qué pase conmigo"

"Por favor Yuriy, no digas esas cosas"

"Estoy harto de que mi padre decida por mi"

"Solo quiere lo mejor para ti, lo sabes"

"No quiero que me digas eso"

"¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres que te diga?"

"Nada, solo quiero desaparecer y alejarme de todo esto"

"¿Pochemu?"

"Ya no quiero seguir hablando" se había equivocado, su madre le ayudaba en ciertas ocasiones, pero esta no lo era

"No sé qué es lo que te tiene así" se sentó al lado de Yuriy "creí que querías a Kai"

"Y lo quiero!" se levantó de la cama y miró fijamente a su madre "pero no como tú y mi padre desean"

"Te acostumbrarás, ya lo verás"

"No, ni ahora ni nunca"

"¿Es acaso que tienes a alguien más?"

Abrió grandemente los ojos y un poco la boca, pero inmediatamente cambió esa pose por la de una llena de indiferencia. Había dado en el blanco, pero no se lo diría¿qué caso tendría eso? Solo complicaría las cosas y eso no era lo que quería.

"De ser así¿qué cambiaría?" su madre guardó silencio "nada" respondió él solo

"Yuriy, yo..."

"Ya te lo dije, no quiero seguir hablando de esto" se dirigió a la puerta

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A comer" contestó ácidamente "tengo hambre" salió dejando a su madre sola

"Mi pequeño hijo" susurró dejando escapar un par de lágrimas

"Perdóname mamá" dijo mientras caminaba "pero ahora no puedo ser sensible ni considerado"

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras, encontrándose con sus padres, quienes se alistaban para salir, pues su madre se ponía un abrigo con la ayuda de su esposo, mientras este ya traía el suyo, más delgado y de un gris oscuro. No le tomó importancia, no era la primera ni la ultima vez que pasara eso. No pensaba hablarles ni nada por el estilo, no quería darles explicaciones de lo que hacía, pero cuando pasó junto a su padre, este le tomó el hombro obligándolo a detenerse y verlo a la cara

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó algo impaciente

"Alguien te busca, está en el estudio" le dijo su madre

"¿Quién es ese alguien" dijo algo sarcástico

"Ve a verlo tu mismo Kai, debemos salir" se excusó su padre

"Hmp"

Siguió su camino, pero ahora rumbo al estudio, rayos¿a quién se le ocurría visitarlo ahora que debía salir? Fuera quien fuera, esperaba que fuera algo importante, pues no perdería su tiempo en tonterías. Abrió la puerta de madera con algo de brusquedad y con la mirada buscó a la persona que le buscaba, no veía a nadie, hasta que de una silla alguien se paró y miró a Hiwatari con algo de furia y tristeza.

"¿Bryan?" preguntó el bicolor incrédulo

"Contigo quería hablar"

"Aquí me tienes... habla de una buena vez"

"¿Es cierto que tú y Yuriy están comprometidos?" preguntó sin rodeos

"¿Qué?" el ruso bicolor se sorprendió demasiado y abrió sus ojos de par en par¿quién le pudo haber dicho...? Su mente procesó por unos segundos y después volvió a su pose normal. Había olvidado que Yuriy no podía guardarle secretos a Bryan, ellos llevaban más tiempo de conocerse, iban y venía juntos. Suspiro¿qué podía hacer ahora si el ruso peli-lavanda ya sabía la verdad? Esa fue la decisión de Ivanov y no podía dar marcha atrás "es cierto"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba Yuriy?"

"¿Crees que estoy interesado en él de ese modo?"

"¿Qué se supone que debo pensar" afilo su mirada frunciendo su entrecejo "si hace un par de horas me enteré de que Yuriy ya tiene novio?" dijo mientras se acercaba a Kai de forma retadora

"Créeme que yo tampoco salte de gusto cuando me lo dijeron" se cruzo de brazos adoptando su pose característica ignorando la furica mirada que su acompañante le brindaba

"Y dime... ¿que planeas hacer?"

"¿Yo?... déjame pensarlo" dijo con un poco de sarcasmo clavando su mirada en la del otro ruso "nada" respondió encogiéndose de hombros

"¿Nada?" al escuchar esa respuesta, Bryan sintió cómo la sangre comenzaba a bullirle

"¿Hasta sordo saliste?" preguntó irónicamente "dije que no haría nada" remarcó la última palabra

"¿Por qué?"

"Fue una decisión que tomó Voltaire, y si a eso le sumas la ayuda de mis padres, el resultado es que no tengo opción" explicó con algo de acidez, estaba harto de hablar de ese tema, pero no volvería a gastar tiempo ni saliva en ello

"¡Cierto!" exclamó como si hubiese acertado en la respuesta haciendo que Hiwatari enarcara una ceja esperando que Bryan continuara "había olvidado que solo eres un cyborg que sigue ordenes" su tono era burlesco

"No digas estupideces" dijo el bicolor tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba

"La verdad duele, pero no por eso deja de serlo, mi querido Kai" seguía mofándose

"Callate imbécil" siseo apretando sus puños

"¿O es que solo eres un cobarde que no puede ir en contra de su abuelo?" continuó ignorando completamente la advertencia de Hiwatari "¿temes que te deje sin herencia¿o acaso será que temes perder su cariño?" terminando esas palabras comenzó a reírse

"¡Que te calles idiota!" se acercó hasta Bryan y lo sujeto de su chaleco reteniéndolo contra la pared "escúchame bien" su tono iba en aumento "a mi nadie me ordena lo que debo hacer y mucho menos un anciano como ese, así que es mejor que dejes de hablar estupideces sino quieres que te rompa todos los dientes aquí mismo" alzo su puño de forma amenazadora

"Si lo que dices es cierto¿porque no terminas aquel compromiso?" cuestionó tratando de soltarse del agarre del bicolor  
"No... no es tan fácil" comenzaba a calmarse

"¿Por qué?" pregunto zafándose de las manos de Hiwatari

"No lo entenderías, odio que manipulen mi vida, pero mi abuelo siempre ha tenido el control desde que tengo memoria, no puedo ir contra él"

"¿Quieres a Yuriy?" preguntó Bryan

"Lo quiero" hizo una pequeña pausa "pero solo como amigo... no más"

"Hmp"

Bryan se acomodó su ropa y tomó aire en silencio, ya no quería seguir hablando. Miró a Kai que a su vez miraba por la ventaba, absorto de sus pensamientos. Sonrió levemente y dio media vuelta, con intención de salir por donde había entrado minutos atrás. Ya había aclarado lo que tenía que aclarar, no tenía caso que siguiera ahí. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, la voz del bicolor le detuvo.

"Sé lo mucho que significa Yuriy para ti" el peli-lavanda no hizo ni dijo nada "¿irás a verlo?"

"Tal vez" susurró "dobry vecher" y se retiró

Una vez que Kai se quedó solo, se tiró en el sillón que estaba ahí. Pelear con Bryan era cosa de todos los días, pero esta vez había sido muy diferente, en otras ocasiones eran por puras tonterías, incluso por diversión. Ahora era un nivel mucho más alto. Su mente recordó que debía ir al parque, pues así había acordado con Ray. Miró el reloj algo asustado, temiendo que fuera tarde. Respiró profundamente al ver que marcaba las cinco y media. Se levantó y salió de su mansión, ignorando a todo ser que se le atravesaba

"_Bryan ya lo sabe... solo faltas tú... Ray_"

Ray ya se encontraba en el lugar indicado por su amigo ruso. Estaba repasando la conversación que había tenido con Brooklyn hacía unos minutos. Era cierto lo que le dijo, tal vez era grave, pero él estaría ahí, apoyándolo en todo momento. Así había sido desde que lo conoció gracias a sus padres. Padres. Eran un problema para los hijos cuando te obligaban a hacer algo, o cuando te presionan para hacerlo. Lo bueno era que Kai no estaba pasando por ese martirio.

"Ray" al escuchar su nombre volteó a ver a su amigo ruso

"Kai" susurró, se veía un poco mal

"Dije que te lo diría y aquí estoy para hacerlo"

"¿Sabes? No es necesario que..."

"No Ray, debo decírtelo, si no es ahora, jamás lo haré"

"Está bien" accedió por el tono que Kai usó "dime... ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?"

"Yuriy" susurró y el chino no comprendió

"¿Qué tiene que ver Yuriy con lo que te pasa?"

"Lo que sucede, Ray es que... estoy... comprometido" soltó de la manera mas agria que pudo. Ya lo había hecho, ahora solo debía ver lo que el neko tenía para decirle, si un 'felicidades' o 'no es verdad'

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron incrédulamente, no podía ser cierto, no podían acabar así con las pocas esperanzas que tenía de ser feliz, pero Kai lo habia dicho y sabia que el bicolor era incapaz de bromear de tal forma. ¿Qué debía hacer¿cómo se supone que debía reaccionar? Aún Kai estaba frente a él mirándolo, esperando alguna respuesta por parte suya, sin embargo estaba totalmente pasmado¿y es acaso debía fingir y mostrar alegría por tal noticia mientras se moría por dentro¿o hacer lo que su corazón exigía en ese momento? Correr y escapar del dolor que aquellas palabras provocaban en su frágil ser

"¿Ray?" le llamo el bicolor al notar la actitud de este "¿estas bien?" pregunto turbado

"¿Eh?" ¿qué si estaba bien¡No! No estaba bien, se sentía morir, qué sentirían si la persona que amas está comprometida con otra? Claro que esa no sería la respuesta que daría "Si, estoy bien" contesto para luego plasmar la sonrisa mas forzada que pudo "felicidades por tu compromiso" vaya que aquellas palabras le habia dolido pronunciar

"Spasibo" respondió también con un deje de tristeza, al parecer aquella noticia no habia tenido ningún efecto en el ser que tanto adoraba

"¿Solo era eso?" preguntó como si aquella noticia no le hubiera causado efecto alguno

"Si" respondió aún más triste, no le importaba en lo más mínimo

"No debiste estar así" dijo tratando de sonar alegre, cosa que logró con mucho esfuerzo "_debes apoyarlo, eso es lo que tienes que hacer_"

"¿Por qué?"

"El compromiso es algo que debes festejar"

"Creo... que tienes razón"

Pensaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas para evitar a toda costa ser comprometido con alguien a quien no amaba, pero ahora que Ray, el chico que ama, no le importaba que se comprometiera con otro, ya no valía la pena. Sintió unos brazos rodearlo. Ray lo estaba abrazando y él correspondió

"Harás muy feliz a Yuriy"

"Ne znayu"

"Yo sé que podrás" lágrimas era lo que quería dejar salir, pero no podía. Se separó de Kai "debo irme"

"¿Tan pronto?" no quería alejarse de Ray, cuánto deseaba decirle lo que sentía

"Mis padres me pidieron que regresara lo más temprano que pudiera"

"Aún lo es"

"Está bien... me quedaré un poco más"

* * *

Listo! Al fin pude terminar

Siento la tardanza, pero mis problemas van en aumento. Dolores y más dolores, eso es lo que me impide continuar escribiendo, pero si ya me metí en esto, debo continuar

Agradezco sus reviews y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado

Gracias por su tiempo


	3. Wille zur Macht

oOoOo Glasnost oOoOo

**Categoría: **Yaoi

**Parejas:** Indefinidas

**Aclaraciones:**

"abc" diálogos

"_abc_" pensamientos

* * *

Miraba el suelo detenidamente. Le encantaba la blancura de la nieve y lo fría que era. A su lado estaba la persona que más amaba en el mundo y no se lo podía decir por más que quisiera. Antes guardaba una pequeña esperanza de sí, pero ya no había posibilidad alguna para él. Apóyalo. Se repetía una y otra vez. Si el comprometerse había sido una decisión suya, no intervendría para nada. Estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en lo que estuviera a su alcance, eso hacía desde hace tiempo...

"No te enojes" se le había ocurrido una idea para que ese día terminara bien, y no con tristeza que fácilmente se podía ver en sus rostros

"¿Qué?" Kai no comprendió la petición del neko

"Que no te vayas a enojar" vio que el neko se levantó y se agachó, dándole la espalda

"¿Por qué habría de enfadarme?" cuestionó confuso

"Por esto" el chino volteó rápidamente aventando una bola de nieve que se estrelló en el rostro de Hiwatari

"Ray" llamó con enfado mientras se limpiaba la cara

"¿Si?" respondió con inocencia

"Esta me la pagas"

El ruso se levantó rápidamente. Tomó un poco de nieve y la aventó. El neko ya había previsto eso, y pensaba en moverse, pero no contaba con que Kai fuera mucho más rápido que él en esos momentos y la nieve le cubrió los ojos. Mientras se la limpiaba el bicolor se abalanzó en contra de él cayéndole encima. Él no se iba a dar por vencido. Comenzaron a girar y a llenarse de nieve. Gracias a la risa de ambos se cansaron rápido y se tendieron en el suelo.

"Fue un empate" dijo Ray

"Eso creo" la respiración de Kai era desigual

"¿Recuerdas que de pequeños jugábamos así?"

"De pequeños, Ray"

"Es bueno recordar y revivir viejos tiempos"

"Tal vez"

"Oh, vamos!" se quejó Ray "¿siempre debes decir tal vez?"

"¿Cómo quieres que responda?"

"Con un si" dijo algo divertido

"Tendrás que darme clases de modales" comentó sarcástico

"No sería una mala idea" sonrió encantado, así era como le gustaban las cosas, alegres y sin problemas "bueno Kai, ya me tengo que ir... sino, mis padres me regañarán"

"Si" se levantó sacudiéndose la nieve "creo que yo también me iré"

"Bien" le sonrió e imitó al bicolor

"Aunque he de decirte que no es tan tarde"

"Para nosotros no, pero para ellos si"

"¿Por qué no podemos ser libres?" susurró

"Porque todavía somos menores de edad" respondió el neko sarcástico

"Aún así, no me agrada la idea de sentirme atado y dependiente de alguien"

"¿A quién si?" se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa de Ray

"¿Sabías que a partir de mañana el profesor de Literatura ya no trabajará en el colegio?"

"¿De verdad?" la sorpresa y un toque de felicidad se veían en el rostro chino "me gusta mucho esa materia"

"Vamos, no finjas" reprochó con diversión "sé que te gusta esa clase, pero el profesor siempre te ponía en evidencia frente a todo tu grupo"

"Eh..." el chino se sonrojó recordando un momento de su vida

"¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando no pude salir de tu salón y me tuve que esconder detrás de tu lugar, soportando la palabrería que sostenía ese anciano?"

"Si" suspiró con resignación "si lo recuerdo"

"Ahí supe que escribías poemas de amor..." expresó con sarcasmo "pero nunca me dijiste para quién eran"

"Porque no estaban dirigidos a nadie" dijo rápidamente pues estaba algo nervioso

"Bueno, no tienes que decírmelo" dijo un tanto triste y afligido

"Em..." miró a Kai "pero no sólo eran de... amor"

"Esos no los escuché"

"El profesor no los leyó" el rubor en sus mejillas aumentó "esos... los hice... pensando en... en ti"

"¿En mí?" se sorprendió y un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro

"Eres mi mejor amigo"

"¿Qué hay de Yuriy y de Bryan?"

"También son mis amigos, pero hace ya mucho tiempo que te conozco a ti"

"Ya..." cortó la charla pues ya habían llegado a la calle en la que ambos se separaban y se iban por su cuenta "nos vemos mañana en la escuela"

"Si" abrazó momentáneamente al bicolor y se alejó sin apartar su mirada "hasta mañana"

"Nos vemos" Kai recibió una sonrisa antes de que el neko se diera la vuelta "_nos vemos..._"

Estaba completamente solo en el enorme comedor. Se sentía demasiado solo, vacío. Ahora más porque Bryan no se encontraba a su lado. Casi siempre iba a su casa a comer, a hacerle compañía, él jamás lo dejaba solo. Pero ahora toda su vida había cambiado para mal. Debía pensar fríamente, no quería sufrir más. Siguió comiendo su emparedado. No se sentía muy bien. No quería comer a pesar de que su estómago le reclamaba por comida. Dejó su alimento a medias...

"Contigo quería hablar" escuchó la voz de su padre

"Pues yo no" le respondió ácidamente sin verlo

"No te estoy preguntando, si digo que voy a hablar contigo, es porque lo haré"

"¿Por qué me hiciste esto?"

"¿Hacerte qué?"

"Por favor no te hagas el desentendido" le miró

"Veo que estabas comiendo" caminó hacia el pelirrojo "¿por qué no acabas?"

"Respóndeme... ¿por qué me hiciste esto?"

"Es lo mejor"

"¡Ya no quiero oír eso!" gritó "¿por qué no tienen una mejor respuesta?"

"Porque esa es la única"

"Soy tu hijo... ¿por qué insistes en desgraciarme la vida?"

"Solo me preocupo por tu futuro y por tu bienestar"

"Pues qué mal lo haces"

"¿Tú qué vas a saber de eso?"

"¡Porque es mi vida y sé lo que es mejor para mí!"

"Solo eres un chiquillo"

"Eso has dicho desde que tengo memoria"

"Es que es la verdad, hijo" remarcó la última palabra

"No sabes cuánto daño me haces"

"Tal vez lo ves como sufrimiento ahora, pero sé que después me lo agradecerás"

"¿Agradecerte el que me hayas quitado la felicidad para encadenarme a alguien que no amo?"

"¿No lo amas?" fingió sorpresa "pero si antes solo hablabas de lo mucho que querías a Kai"

"Creo que no sabes que hay mucha diferencia entre querer y amar"

"¿Me la vas a decir tú?"

"¿Qué caso tiene?" se encogió de hombros "solo perderé tiempo y saliva"

"Siempre fuiste débil" dijo duramente "prefieres callar a decir lo que piensas"

"No, digo lo que pienso, pero cuando veo que no tiene caso... ¿para qué?"

"Eso no lo voy a discutir" dijo entre sarcástico y serio

"Saqué tu inteligencia... ¿no lo crees?"

"No" Yuriy abrió sus ojos en son de sorpresa "pues si fueras inteligente, aceptarías lo que te imponemos y te detendrías por un momento a pensar bien las cosas"

"Eso he hecho desde que llegué de la escuela, pensar y pensar, pero por más que le doy vueltas al asunto todo se resume a una simple palabra... error"

"¿En dónde quieres que se celebre la fiesta de compromiso... aquí en Moscú o en Siberia?"

"¡Acaso no me has escuchado?"

"Si, si te escuché"

"¿Entonces?"

"Es que no puedes hacer nada, Kai es tu prometido, lo quieras o no"

"No lo acepto"

"No te queda otra opción"

"Ya me cansé de todo esto" se dirigió a la puerta

"¿Vas a salir?"

"No creo que te interese"

Golpeó la pared por onceava vez. Este fue un golpe mucho más fuerte. Su mano ya sangraba, pero de algún modo debía sacar todo el coraje que le quemaba por dentro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero no quería llorar. Se tranquilizó un poco, se recargó de la pared manchada por un poco de sangre y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Cubrió con sus manos su rostro, manchándose un poco. Estaba mal... muy mal...

"No deberías estar así" escuchó una voz familiar muy cerca de él

"¿Cómo no lo voy a estar si sé que Yuriy está comprometido?"

"Pero ese no es motivo para que te lastimes" le tomó la mano limpiando con cuidado la sangre

"No me digas que a ti no te afecta" le reprochó, trataba de consolarle cuando posiblemente él estaría igual

"Me afecta, y mucho" Ray agachó la cabeza "pero debemos apoyarlos..."

"¿Apoyar a las personas que amamos para que estén al lado de otro?"

"Esa fue su decisión... no podemos darles la espalda"

"Les daría mi apoyo si ellos así lo hubieran querido"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Siempre creí que eras inocente, pero no a tal grado" entrecerró sus ojos, su mirada se llenó de ternura y acarició los cabellos del chico

"Ya... dime por qué dices eso de que no fue su decisión"

"Gennadi Ivanov y Voltaire Hiwatari pensaron que la mejor manera de que sus empresas siguieran en lo más alto, era que sus hijos se comprometieran, apoyándose el uno al otro para seguir adelante"

"Eso no me lo dijo Kai" dijo un tanto sorprendido

"No sé" se levantó lentamente "pero ya tomé mi decisión"

"Te escucho" igual se puso de pie

"Me olvidaré de Yuriy"

"Bromeas..." la cara de Bryan mostraba seriedad "¿verdad?"

"No" deshizo el contacto visual "sé muy bien cómo es el padre de Yuriy y no quiero causarle problemas"

"Si..." agachó la cabeza. Pensó muy bien las palabras dichas por Bryan, decía la verdad

"Hiwatari te lo dijo" la voz de Bryan llamó su atención "¿tú que hiciste?"

"Yo... lo felicité" de nuevo las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de él "creo que fue lo mejor"

"Tranquilo" Bryan abrazó a Ray y éste comenzó a derramar lágrimas "no podemos hacer nada, simplemente mirar cómo la felicidad se nos escapa de las manos"

"Pero... es que... yo quiero a Kai"

"Lo sé" las orbes doradas se abrieron grandemente "cualquiera lo podría notar, solo que Kai es tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de tus sentimientos"

"Tal vez... porque no me correspondía"

"Eso no te lo puedo asegurar" sonrió en un gesto paternal

"Dime... ¿qué harás ahora respecto a Yuriy?" se separó del peli-lavanda

"Nada" se encogió de hombros "trataré de que nuestra amistad siga como siempre, pero..."

"Yo no creo poder ver a los ojos a Kai después de esto"

"Quizás lo mejor es alejarnos un poco de ellos, tu sabes, para asimilar el compromiso"

"No sé si pueda" comentó el chino con algo de frustración "es que a la vez no quiero separarme de él"

"Si no quieres no lo hagas"

"Pero... quizás sea necesario"

"Ya será tu decisión, kot" volvió a revolver los negruzcos cabellos un tanto pensativo "yo ya encontré mi modo"

"¿Cuál?"

"Mañana lo verás"

"¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?"

"Es que aún no estoy seguro de lo que haré"

"Espero que no sea algo malo"

"Quizás no lo sea, depende de qué punto lo ves"

"Tal vez" miró la mano lastimada del ruso "ya no te lastimes"

"Trataré de no hacerlo" besó la frente del neko "no andes hasta tarde en la calle"

"No... de hecho ya iba hacia mi casa, solo que..."

"Si, me encontraste" el chino asintió "ahora que recuerdo, tu vives en esta calle, pero ya es algo tarde"

"Me tardé más de la cuenta, estaba pensando en las palabras de Kai"

"No te mortifiques más" le sonrió "nos vemos"

"Claro... hasta mañana"

El ruso comenzó a caminar. No tenía ganas para ir a su casa todavía ¿Para qué? Sus padres no estarían y no habría nadie quien se preocupara por él. A su mente llegó el método del que le había hablado a Ray para olvidarse de Yuriy. Ya había decidido y era mejor hacer lo que debía antes de arrepentirse. Se dirigió a la casa de Alina tentado a regresar, pero no lo hizo. Después de caminar por un tiempo breve llegó a la residencia y le dejaron entrar casi de inmediato

"¡Bryan!" la rubia se llenó de emoción

"Hola, Alina" dijo con voz apagada

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" cuestionó mientras se dirigían a la sala de estar

"Necesito hablar contigo"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Acerca de lo que platicamos en la tarde"

"¿Si?"

"Lo he estado pensando y..."

"¿Qué Bryan?"

"Alina, sabes que yo no te amo"

"Ya te dije que te daré tiempo para que llegues a hacerlo"

"¿Me aceptarías sabiendo que no te correspondo?" respondió sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

"Te lo dije en el parque, me gustas... te amo y estoy segura de que llegaré a ganarme tu amor"

"No quiero que te ilusiones tanto pues no estoy seguro de lograrlo"

"Mi amor es tan grande que alcanza para dos"

"No lo creo" susurró "pero no pierdo nada con intentar"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces, qué?"

"¿Cómo vamos a quedar?" preguntó ansiosa "¿no me vas a pedir que sea tu novia?"

"Hn" creía que eso era una ridiculez, pero ni hablar "¿quieres ser mi novia?" preguntó lo más seco que pudo

"¡Por supuesto que si!" se echó a los brazos del ruso sin ser correspondida

"Pero no olvides que no te..."

"Ya no lo repitas por favor"

"Deacuerdo"

"Oye... ¿podré... besarte?" le miró a los ojos

"No"

"Ah" se sintió afligida, pero después recobró la alegría

"Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte" se dirigió a la entrada

"¿No quieres quedarte un rato?"

"No, gracias"

"¿Vendrás por mí mañana?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para irnos juntos a la escuela"

"Ah... eh... claro, como quieras"

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana"

"Si"

Seguía sentado en la sala de espera. Intentaba leer su libro, pero su mente estaba ocupada en dibujar el rostro de aquel hermoso chico que había visto en el parque, no podía apartarlo de sus pensamientos. Fue interrumpido por la voz de la secretaria que le invitó a pasar a la oficina principal. Cerró su libro y entró. Inmediatamente vio a un hombre que le veía fijamente y le pidió que tomara asiento, y así lo hizo

"Es joven para ser profesor"

"Le sugiero que no se deje llevar por las apariencias"

"Tiene razón" acomodó uso papeles sobre su escritorio

"He trabajado en las mejores escuelas del mundo"

"¿Por qué desea dar clases aquí?"

"No he convivido con jóvenes y me parece buen idea comenzar aquí"

"¿Cree ser capaz de manejar a los alumnos"

"Tenga por seguro que no fallaré"

"Eso espero, le estaré vigilando, profesor"

"No tiene por qué preocuparse"

"Bueno" le dio una carpeta con el signo de la escuela "aquí está su horario, las listas de los alumnos de los grupos a los que impartirá clases y otras cosas más"

"Muchas gracias"

"Eso es todo, espero que su puntualidad sea tan buena como su currículo"

"Si, señor" se levantó con una sonrisa "Compermiso"

Y así pasó la tarde

Pensaba una y otra vez. Aún no podía creerlo. Su felicidad era tan grande que no podía describirla. Ahora solo faltaba quitarse algunos obstáculos del camino y todo estría solucionado. Empezaría por uno no muy importante, pero si fuerte. Escuchó pasos a lo lejos, estaba preparada y con el valor suficiente para encarar a la persona que esperaba. Ésta iba a pasar de largo y lo hizo, cuando estuvo a sus espaldas le llamó calmadamente

"Kai"

"Hn" volteó lentamente al reconocer esa voz que le desagradaba

"Te estaba esperando" le dijo mientras salía de las sombras

"Alina" la chica miraba fijamente a Kai como en forma retadora "¿qué quieres?"

"Sé que tu y Yuriy están comprometidos" comenzó sin rodeos

"¿Cómo es que...?"

"Eso no tiene importancia" interrumpió "sólo quería decirte que ya no tienes que preocuparte por Bryan"

"¿Bryan?" la miró entre furioso, por su presencia que le desagradaba y confuso por sus palabras "habla claro"

"Que puedes estar con Yuriy sin que Bryan intervenga"

"¿Qué?" preguntó incrédulo "¿por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad?"

"Porque él mismo me lo dijo" una sonrisa apareció en sus labios "sé que él quiere a Yuriy y está dispuesto a apoyarle en todo lo que necesite para ser feliz"

"Pero él sabe bien que su felicidad no está a mi lado"

"Él ya tomó su decisión"

"Dímela" ordenó enfadado

"Vaya modales" se burló "Bryan ahora está conmigo"

"Puede que sea un tonto, pero no un estúpido"

"Aunque no lo creas así es, y yo no me opuse"

"¿Cómo no ibas a oponerte si estás obsesionada con él?"

"Te equivocas, yo lo amo y voy a hacer lo posible para que él a mí también"

"Te vas a cansar en tus intentos"

"Ya veremos" dijo un tanto agria

"¿Eso era todo lo que me querías decir?" la chica asintió "qué pérdida de tiempo"

"Tus palabras me dicen una cosa... ¿qué te dirá a ti la conciencia?"

"Eso ya no es asunto tuyo" comentó visiblemente enfadado

"Me voy" dio media vuelta, pero giró su cabeza para ver a Hiwatari nuevamente "y muchas felicidades"

Gruñó, pero después trató de tranquilizarse.

Caminaba en el jardín de su mansión. Aún no quería entrar. Se encontraba de tan buen humor recordando le que había pasado en la tarde que no deseaba enfadarse. Seguramente su abuelo estaría ahí adentro, viéndole con una sonrisa de superioridad, preguntándole por Yuriy y comentado acerca del estúpido compromiso. No lo soportaría. Siguió caminado, con el propósito de darle la vuelta a su mansión para disfrutar de esa tranquilidad, pero al pasar junto a un árbol, alguien le llamó

"¿Yuriy?" preguntó extrañado y un tanto asustado por el repentino llamado

"¿Quién más?" se cruzó de brazos mientras se acercaba al bicolor

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Acaso no puedo hablar con mi 'prometido' a solas?" comentó irónico y algo furioso por la palabra

"Quieres callarte" dijo seriamente pues lo que menos quería era que le recordaran aquel terrible problema en el que lo habían metido

"Esta bien" su tono dejo de ser burlesco "quería saber lo que vamos a hacer ahora"

"¿Respecto a qué?" preguntó haciéndose el desentendido mientras se recargaba del árbol y cruzaba sus brazos

"Pues a nuestro compromiso... yo te quiero mucho pero solo como amigo, además tu sabes que estoy interesado en alguien mas" le desagradaba demasiado hablar de eso, pero debían enfrentarlo

"Claro que lo sé"

"¿Entonces?" volvió a indagar

"¿Entonces que?" Yuriy comenzó a desesperarse ante la aparente tranquilidad que Kai tenía

"¿Que vamos a hacer!" grito ya no podía más con todo eso... era frustrante, además de sentirse impotente

"¿Piensas ir en contra la voluntad de tus padres?" entrecerró sus ojos para mirar la reacción de su amigo el cual estaba quieto, talvez pensaba una respuesta a la pregunta que Kai le habia lanzado "¿y?" insistió

"No lo se" contestó bajando su cabeza y es que la verdad al igual que Kai estaba atado de pies y manos pues no podía refutar una orden directa de sus progenitores

"Yo tampoco" al contrario de Yuriy, miró hacia el cielo, contemplando las estrellas con gran tristeza, cómo le gustaría huir y vivir su vida como él quisiera, pero era absurdo e imposible "pero si ni tu ni yo estamos dispuestos a revelarnos, no hay nada que hacer" rompió el silencio pues deseaba hallar una respuesta aunque pareciera que no la hubiera

"Tienes razón"

"Ray ya lo sabe" cerró sus ojos

"¿Ya lo sabe?" preguntó asombrado "¿y qué te dijo?"

"Me felicitó"

"No lo puedo creer" Yuriy estaba asombrado con la respuesta que Kai le había dado. Sabía a la perfección el hecho de que Ray amaba a Kai... ¿por qué le había felicitado?

"Créelo" dijo un tanto enfadado "también Bryan vino a verme"

"¿Qué te dijo?" cuestionó aún más sorprendido

"Vino a preguntarme si era cierto algo que tu le habías dicho"

"Si... no podía mentirle, debía decírselo" respondió sabiendo a lo que se refería

"No podíamos seguir ocultándolo, si no lo decíamos nosotros, lo harían nuestros padres"

"Yo no sé qué hacer Kai"

"No te amo, ni tu a mi. Sin embargo, las personas a las que amamos se hacen a un lado para continuar con esta estupidez"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"A Ray no le importa el hecho de que me comprometa contigo y... hace un rato me encontré a Alina"

"¿Alina?" el solo oír ese nombre le enfadaba de sobremanera, pero porqué Kai la nombró a ella, eso eraextraño"¿qué quieres decir?"

"Me dijo que ya podía estar tranquilo, que Bryan no intervendría en nuestra supuesta relación"

"¿Por... qué?" sospechó un poco lo que Kai trataba de decirle, pero no estaba seguro, de pronto, las ganas de llorar llegaron a él sin previo aviso

"Bryan y Alina" hizo una pausa, no quería dañar a Yuriy, pero debía decirlo

"¿Qué Kai?" se desesperó ante el silencio del bicolor "¡dilo ya!"

"Bryan y Alina están juntos" dijo rápidamente mirando detenidamente al pelirrojo

"Sé que están juntos porque ella siempre lo sigue" trató de buscar excusa a algo que entendió muy bien

"Yuriy" le tomó por los hombros "Alina es novia de Bryan"

"No" comenzó a temblar "eso no es posible... dime que no es verdad"

"Ella me lo dijo"

"¿Cómo sabes que no es una mentira?"

"Por favor Yuriy" no le gustaba el que el pelirrojo tratara de evitar la verdad "¿crees que mentiría con eso cuando sabe muy bien que Bryan podría deshacerla en un santiamén?"

"No... no te creo... tampoco le creo a ella"

"Debes enfrentarlo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque saben cómo es tu padre y mi abuelo" le soltó "ellos no quieren que tengamos problemas con nuestras familias y están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para evitárnoslos"

"¡Todo esto es una estupidez!" gritó verdaderamente herido "¡tu abuelo y mi padre tienen toda la culpa!"

"No solo ellos, también nosotros"

"¿Chto?" detuvo su enfado y miró interrogante al bicolor

"Somos tan cobardes, no tenemos valor suficiente para decir 'no' que estamos perdiendo lo que más queremos"

"No fui capaz de decirle a Bryan lo que siento por él"

"A eso me refiero... le teníamos tanto miedo al rechazo, que preferimos callar"

"Ya me voy" dijo cabizbajo

"¿Estás bien?"

"Da"

"_Sé que no es así. Estás tan afectado como yo, pero ya no podemos hacer nada_"

Kai entró a su casa, sin ver a nadie. Así era mucho mejor. Subió a su habitación donde se metió al baño para ducharse. Se metió a la tina, la cual, minutos antes, había llenado de agua caliente. Necesitaba relajarse, seguir pensando y meditando. Su situación cada día empeoraba más. Salió del baño sin lograr su objetivo, aunque ya estaba más tranquilo. Se cambió y miró a través de la ventana y su mirada se opacó. El cielo estaba completamente negro

"Ray" susurró bastante afligido

Estaba sentado con la vista en algún punto de la habitación. Había estado así por mucho tiempo, solo que hacía apenas unos minutos sus lágrimas se habían acabado. Mojaron las hojas de los libros que tenía al frente. Tenía la intención de estudiar para distraerse, pero las palabras de Kai resonaban en su cabeza sin cesar. Deseaba gritar, pero de nada serviría pues con eso el dolor no se iría. Quería llorar más, pero ya no podía

"Aún no lo puedo creer"

Le había costado tanto fingir alegría ante Hiwatari. Con sus brazos tiró al suelo todo objeto que se encontraba encima del mueble, emitiendo un ligero grito que no pudo evitar. Golpeó con sus puños la mesa. Tomó un pequeño florero que se salvó del enfado del neko y lo arrojó contra la pared, rompiéndose en pedazos y vertiendo el líquido que guardaba, para después dejarse caer sin preocupación en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con las manos, tratando de tranquilizarse. Llamaron a la puerta y permitió la entrada

"¿Se encuentra bien joven, Ray?" preguntó el mayordomo al ver el desastre

"Si" dijo suavemente sin moverse "¿qué quieres?"

"Sus padres le esperan en la sala"

"¿Qué quieren?"

"No lo sé, joven" el mayor se sintió raro, pues Ray no hablaba así

"Voy"

Dicho eso último, el mayordomo se retiró. Quería estar solo con su dolor, no deseaba ver a nadie en esos momentos, se sentía muy mal. Pero después de pensarlo bien, creyó que lo más conveniente era obedecer. Se tomó unos segundos para regresar a su estado de ánimo habitual. Intentó recoger los libros que estaban dispersos en el suelo, pero no tuvo ganas. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al lugar señalado por el mayordomo. Encontró a sus padres sentados en los sillones

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto, hijo?"

"Nada importante madre" sonrió, pero falsamente, a sus padres les era difícil saber cuándo mentía y cuando no, pues era poca la comunicación que mantenían "¿qué desean?"

"Pues queremos que sepas que tenemos visita"

"¿Si?" no tenía ánimo para una visita, pero soportaría "¿de quien se trata?"

"De mí" una cuarta persona se unió a la conversación

"¿Tú?" preguntó entre incrédulo y fastidiado

"Parece que no te agrada mi llegada"

"_¡Por supuesto que no!_" rodó los ojos

"¿Ray?"

"Si... em... qué bien que estés aquí"

"Gracias" sonrió

"¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?"

"Durante este año escolar" respondió el señor Kon

"¿Qué?" frunció en entrecejo y su rostro mostraba incredulidad genuina

"¿No es fantástico?" la voz entusiasta de la visita llamó su atención "pasaremos más tiempo juntos"

"Genial"

"Pero eso no es todo" comentó la señora

"_¿Todavía hay más?_" su fastidio aumentó "¿si?"

"¿Recuerdas que te dijimos que si no nos presentabas a tu novia, nosotros lo haríamos?"

"¿No-novia?" la lengua se le trabó pues temía por lo que sus padres le dirían "¿qué quieres decir?"

"Que tú y yo estamos comprometidos!" gritó eufóricamente

"No" retrocedió un paso inconscientemente "es mentira"

"No, Ray" su ahora prometida se acercaba a él lentamente y con una chispa en sus ojos

"Pues yo no acepto" miró a sus padres "ustedes no pueden hacerme esto"

"Lo sentimos, pero debes aceptar lo que te decimos"

"Pero... ¿cómo?... ¿por qué no lo consultaron conmigo?"

"Porque no había la necesidad"

"Debes tener a alguien a tu lado" explicó su madre "te la pasas todos los días con Hiwatari y me parece que ya es justo que le des una oportunidad en el amor, olvida por un tiempo a Kai y dedícate a ella"

"¿Cómo voy a dedicarme a ella?" señaló a la chica "¡yo no la amo!"

"¡Ray Kon!" le llamó su padre

"Tus palabras me lastiman, Ray" dijo la chica dolida

"No..." vio sus ojos, estaban cristalizados, se sintió mal y se tranquilizó "discúlpame"

"Entendemos que la noticia te cayó de sorpresa, pero eso no significa que la hieras"

"Ya me disculpé"

"Es mejor que se vayan a dormir... mañana tienen clases"

"¿Ella irá conmigo?"

"Si, ayer la inscribimos"

Ray se quedó callado. Ya no sabía qué decir, ese definitivamente no fue su día. Primero lo de Kai, después esto. Pero pensándolo bien, esa chica podría ayudarle a olvidar a Kai. A pesar de que su corazón le decía que eso no debía hacer, pues la engañaría a ella y a sí mismo, ya no le quedaban muchas opciones. Tal vez con el tiempo aprendería a quererla, aunque ahora para él era un total fastidio desde el primer día que la conoció. Su semblante se relajó

"Vamos, te ayudaré a subir tus maletas" dijo al fin

"Muchas gracias!" la chica sonriente le entregó unas pequeñas maletas

Estaba sentado completamente solo en la enorme y lujosa sala, con un vaso vacío frente a él. Su mirada estaba fija en la fotografía que estaba a su lado. Sonrió, primero con tristeza y luego con sarcasmo. Pero su mirada seguía opaca por la melancolía que sentía. Qué horrible era amar a alguien y no poder decírselo, ni ser correspondido. La amistad no bastaba para llenar el vacío que sentía dentro. Escuchó pasos detrás de él y eso le sacó de sus pensamientos

"No llegó a comer, joven" comentó la persona recién llegada "¿tiene hambre?"

"Se me hizo tarde, y ya tomé un vaso de agua"

"¿Por qué está así, joven?" le preguntó la criada, la más joven y con quien podía, a veces, platicar

"Males de amor" trató de sonar sarcástico, pero le falló

"¿Quiere hablar de eso?" con una afirmativa por parte del chico se sentó a su lado pidiendo permiso

"Dime... ¿qué es lo que opinas acerca de la relación entre dos hombres?"

"Pues" al principio se sorprendió ante el cuestionamiento del chico, pero después su semblante se volvió tierno "no me parece mala, cada quién es libre de elegir su vida"

"¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?"

"Lo estoy, pero es algo imposible"

"Pues algo así estoy viviendo yo"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si. La persona que amo está atada a alguien más"

"Eso es un golpe muy duro para el corazón"

"Yo más que nadie lo sé"

"¿Por qué no lucha por lo que quiere?"

"Porque sólo gastaría mis energías sin obtener resultado alguno"

"No lo sabrá si no lo intenta"

"Estoy seguro de lo que te digo" suspiró

"¿Por qué?"

"Sus padres son una barrera muy grande entre esa persona y yo"

"Si lo que siente es amor puro, debe hacer todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para tener a esa persona a su lado"

"Ya te lo dije, sería una lucha en vano"

"No puedo creer que el gran Bryan Kuznetzov se esté dando por vencido antes de dar la pelea!" el peli-lavanda abrió grandemente los ojos y la chica igual al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho "perdón"

"Yo no me rindo fácilmente... pero esta ocasión es muy diferente"

"¿Y qué es lo que va a hacer?" cuestionó curiosa "porque el amor no se manda"

"No se manda, pero sí nace"

"Explíquese, por favor"

"Me olvidaré de la persona a la que amo, no quiero causarle problemas, por eso he decidido estar con alguien más"

"¿Podría saber quién?"

"Sé que recuerdas bien a la chica que a diario me venía a buscar"

"No me diga que es ella"

"Ella es"

"Pero antes decía que era una cabeza hueca y que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo"

"La situación ha cambiado" se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la ventana

"No puede jugar con esa señorita"

"Sé que si me lo propongo, llegaré a quererla"

"Es que eso no lo puede elegir usted"

"Si, si puedo... ya me voy a dormir"

"Que descanse"

"¿A qué hora llegan mis padres?"

"No lo dijeron, joven"

"Bueno, no importa..." se retiró

Esa noche no se sentía bien. Llorar era lo que deseaba hacer, pero decidió que lo mejor era no hacerlo más. Miraba atentamente el techo de su habitación como si algo interesante hubiera ahí. Poco a poco el sueño le fue venciendo sin que se diera cuenta, quedando profundamente dormido a causa de la fatiga del día.

Era la primera vez que salía de casa sin ver a nadie. Era mejor, así no tendría que discutir de nuevo el mismo tema del compromiso. Llegó a la escuela con su semblante de frialdad, aunque por dentro estuviera deshecho. No ponía atención a lo que hacía, solo caminaba y no más. Pensaba en lo que Kai le había dicho en la noche y en muchas otras cosas más. Salió de su mundo cuando chocó contra alguien

"Eh... perdón"

"Yuriy"

"Ah, eres tú Kai"

"¿Estás bien?" cuestionó preocupado "pareces distraído"

"Si, estoy bien" respondió medio ido

"¿Estás así por lo que te dije ayer?"

"Por favor Kai, no quiero hablar de eso"

"No te queda otra opción... no nos queda otra opción"

"¿Por qué Ray no está contigo?" cambió ágilmente el tema

"Hn" se cruzó de brazos tratando de recuperar la cordura "no sé"

"¿Cómo que no sabes?"

"Lo estaba esperando en donde siempre, pero no llegó"

"Tal vez sus padres lo traerán"

"Ellos no hacen eso"

"Quizá cambiaron de opinión y quieren pasar más tiempo con él"

"Ya hablas con tus padres?"

"Hace poco decidieron un paso muy importante en mi vida sin mi consentimiento" dijo enfadado

"No respondiste a mi pregunta"

"¡Por favor, Kai!" bajó la voz pues uno que otro chismoso se estaba dando cuenta de su charla

"Eso lo dice todo" continuó con su voz calmada

"Kai, yo..."

"Buenos días" les saludaron interrumpiendo a Yuriy

El dúo posó su mirada en la persona que saludó y en su extraña compañía. Yuriy abrió grandemente los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando. Quiso gritar, pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió. Quiso correr pero sus piernas no le respondieron. Quiso llorar, pero sus lágrimas parecían haberse cristalizado. Comenzó a negar levemente con la cabeza, lo que sus ojos veían debía ser una pésima broma

"_Kai no mentía... es verdad que Bryan está con Alina_"

"Hola chicos" saludó Alina quien estaba colgada del brazo del peli-lavanda con una sonrisa en son de victoria

"¿Por qué la tardanza?" cuestionó duro el bicolor

"Es que..." hizo una pequeña pausa

"Tuvo que pasar por mi" fue Alina quien respondió

"¿En dónde está Ray?" preguntó para cambiar la conversación

"Él..."

"Ya está aquí" una voz femenina interrumpió a Hiwatari

"Buen día" saludó Ray

La expresión que Kai tenía en esos momentos era muy similar a la que Yuriy había tenido hacía unos momentos. La incredulidad se apoderó de él al igual que la rabia y los celos... ¿celos? Eso ya era demasiado, pero el ver que Ray tenía a una mocosa casi abrazándolo no lo podía tolerar, además... ¿quién diablos era?

"Chicos, quiero presentarles a..."

* * *

Ajá ¿se imaginan quién es la persona que llegó para comprometerse con Ray? Decidan¿Mao? Quizás ¿Un personaje original? Puede ser

Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, y ahora ya no tengo ningún pretexto, antes si, pero ha desaparecido temporalmente, al igual que mi inspiración

Quiero dar gracias por su paciencia y apoyo, además de sus reviews que son muy importantes para mí n.n

Muchas gracias por su tiempo


	4. ¿Acuerdos?

oOoOo Glasnost oOoOo

**Categoría  
**Yaoi

**Parejas**  
Indefinidas

**Aclaraciones  
**"abc" diálogos  
_"abc_" pensamientos

**Dedicatoria  
**Pues este fic está enteramente dedicado a mi maravillosa hermana _**Nekot **_y si no fuera por nuestros chantajes mutuos, pues no actualizaría juju ejem, quiero pedirle disculpas por no haber actualizado el sábado como se lo prometí, pero tuve problemas en mi casita y la escuela, pues… mil perdones manita querida!!! Pero aquí está :)**

* * *

**

¿**A**_c_**u**_e_**r**_d_**o**_s_

Eso era totalmente inaudito, completamente absurdo. Diablos ¿Para qué tanta palabrería? Era... era... ¡simplemente imposible! Había sentido toda clase de sensaciones ¡de toda! Pero jamás una como ésta ¿celos? Sí, eso era ¿para qué negarlo? Pero ¿celos de esa mocosa de quinta que había llegado para invadir su espacio¿lo que le pertenecía? Eso era lo que más le daba rabia a Kai. Respiró hondamente, tratando de que los demás no se dieran cuenta de su difícil estado emocional. Entonces recordó lo que una vez Ray le dijo 'si pierdes la calma, no te descontroles… respira profundo y mentalmente cuenta hasta diez' Buena idea ¿pero solo hasta diez? No, eso sí que no ¡él necesitaba contar hasta mil por esa maldita estupidez!.

"Chicos… eh… quiero presentarles a…" la voz de Ray le distrajo momentáneamente, pero al parecer ya no tuvo el valor para continuar "_esto no me puede estar pasando, definitivamente… ¡tiene que ser una vil pesadilla!_" le resultaba tan difícil presentar a aquella chica que colgaba de su brazo, sencillamente no podía

"¿Qué te sucede, Ray?" fue Bryan quien le preguntó al ver la indecisión del chino para presentar a su acompañante

"Nada…" clavó su mirada en el blanco suelo, no podía ver a sus amigos de frente "no me sucede nada"

"¿Ya nos la vas a presentar?" insistió Alina, quien era la menos sorprendida "¿quién es ella?"

"Pues..."

Hizo el intento pero las palabras no salían de su boca, le daba pena de que lo vieran con esa chica tan loca, pero así eran las cosas y no podía cambiarlas. No pudo evitar el buscar con la mirada aquella rubí que le hacía estremecer, encontrándola casi al instante. Le miraba de forma tan intensa que se sintió incapaz de decir la verdad ¡No podía! Comenzó una lucha en su interior ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que Kai pensara?. ¿Sólo porque era su amigo? No. Él bien sabía la respuesta, pero… pero…

"Una amiga" acabó por decir, evitando la mirada que Kai mantenía sobre él

"¿Una amiga?" reprochó la chica con un puchero y zarandeándolo ligeramente del brazo "no soy tu amiga, soy tu prometida ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? Qué mala memoria tienes, Ray"

Un escalofrío le recorrió al escuchar a su acompañante corrigiendo su supuesto error ¡Era un verdadero estúpido! Angustiado miró a Kai, quien se veía tranquilo, pero ¿en verdad lo estaría?…

Para el ruso bicolor, esas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso, era su prometida ¡prometida! Sintió ganas de golpear a esa mocosa, pero se contuvo, no sería correcto ni ético. Pensó rápido y después dio media vuelta para irse, no podría soportar mucho tiempo sin gritar o hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, debía estar solo, desahogarse con algo o, en su defecto, alguien.

Tanto Alina como la acompañante de Ray se quedaron bastante extrañadas por el comportamiento del ruso bicolor. Mientras que a Bryan y a Yuriy no les sorprendió ni un poquito. Simplemente lo vieron fijamente mientras se perdía entre los demás alumnos, para luego posar su mirada sobre el chino. Estaba con la vista baja y su semblante derrochaba tristeza. Cuando tuvo el valor suficiente subió su mirada y ambos rusos pudieron darse cuenta, bastantes sorprendidos, que esos ojos ámbar luchaban por no derramar aquel líquido que se estaba acumulando en ellos. ¿Acaso lloraría frente a esas dos mocosas que estaban con ellos? De verdad deseaba que no.

"Deberías ir a ver qué le pasa" escuchó la voz de Bryan ordenándole, no pudo evitar mirarle sorprendido

"¿No crees que es mejor dejarlo solo por ahora?" le dijo un tanto temeroso, y es que deseaba tanto estar con su amigo bicolor, pero por la forma en que se había ido, pues, parecía muy molesto y si quería estar solo, no debía molestarlo

"No"

Pero no fue el pelilavanda quien le respondió, sino Yuriy que le dedicaba una mirada de 'obedéceme-o-la-pagarás'. Suspiró y miró a ambos con una sonrisa melancólica. Temía ir con Kai, pero el genio de mil demonios de los dos rusos que tenía al frente le convencieron de ir a buscarlo.

"De acuerdo" iba dispuesto a ir con Kai, pero algo no lo quería soltar "¿me permites?" se dirigió a su acompañante

"Iré contigo" le dijo sonriendo de una forma estúpida

"Necesito hacer esto sólo, así que déjame, por favor"

"Nop"

Díganme algo… ¿podrían soportar una molestia como esa? Tal vez, Ray con la paciencia y el carisma que le caracterizaba, podría, si tan sólo no estuviera pasando por un momento crítico, de verdad que lo haría… sin embargo, no pudo contenerse del todo. La furia se concentró en su cabeza, trató de calmarse, pero el ver de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisita que le dedicaba aquella molestia, comenzó a temblar. Así que miró a la chica con una mueca que, muy forzada, quería parecer una sonrisa…

"Está bien que eres una mujer y que no te puedo pegar o gritar, pero eso no significa que voy a aguantar el hecho de que estés pegada a mí como un chicle todo el tiempo" su mirada dorada no se despegaba de los ojos, ahora llorosos, de la mocosa esa "te voy a aclarar algo… somos dos cuerpos y dos mentes separadas, así que si no te molesta, me tengo que ir"

Al terminar su pequeño discurso educativo, se quitó las manos de la chica bruscamente… ahora sí que se había enfadado, él no era así, y sabía que esa chiquilla llorona iría con sus padres a decirles lo que le había dicho y hecho, pero le valía un bledo, se prometió aguantar todas y cada una de sus niñerías ¡pero no pudo!.

"¿Te enojaste?" preguntó tontamente la chica a lo que recibió una mirada eufórica por parte del par ámbar, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta

"Estúpida" susurraron Bryan y Yuriy al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta

"Nos vemos" el neko se fue por donde Kai se había marchado

"¿Se enojó?" preguntó de nueva cuenta la chica a los demás, derrochando falsa inocencia

"No lo creo" le respondió Alina, y al escuchar sus palabras, los rusos rodaron los ojos exasperados "¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ling Zhou" hizo una ligera reverencia

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alina, él es mi novio Bryan y su... em, amigo, Yuriy"

"Mucho gusto" sonrió

"¿De dónde conoces a Ray?"

"Pues... de la aldea, en China"

"Bienvenida a la escuela"

"¿Cómo sabes que voy a estudiar aquí?"

"Creo que vienes a eso, no me digas que solo vienes a acompañar a Ray"

"No, tienes mucha razón" rió torpemente

"_Pobre Ray_" fue el pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Yuriy

"En mi salón se rumora que va a haber un alumno nuevo, así que me imagino que eres tú"

"Si, eso creo" y siguieron platicando las dos chicas de cosas sin importancia, y es que todavía faltaban diez minutos para entrar a clases

Mientras tanto, Bryan miraba insistentemente a Yuriy, quien parecía no quería regresarle la mirada ¿A qué le tenía miedo? Necesitaba tanto perderse en sus ojos azules, buscando algún rastro de que estaba bien, que nada había cambiado entre los dos, que seguirían siendo los mejores amigos ¿Amigos¡Sí! Muy a pesar de todo, él estaría dispuesto a conformarse con eso: su amistad. Se estaba dando por vencido, cuando Yuriy se armó de valor y enfrentó la mirada lavanda.

Bryan sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, pero se entristeció inmediatamente al notar una profunda tristeza en esas orbes azules que tanto le gustaban ¡Daría la vida misma por tener a su pelirrojo a su lado, y no a Alina! Que todo fuera una maldita pesadilla y que le amara con la misma intensidad con que él le amaba.

Separó su mirada de las orbes azules, y es que si le continuaba viendo de esa manera, su decisión flaquearía y no sabía de lo que era capaz, con o sin la atención de su novia y la nueva chica. Apretó fuertemente los puños ¡Cuánta rabia sentía! Volvió a mirar a Yuriy, pero vio cómo éste estaba platicando con un intendente ¿Por qué? Bueno, lo poco que alcanzó oír fue que el director lo mandaba llamar para tratar un asunto relacionado con el equipo de fútbol.

"En seguida voy" respondió seriamente

"No, quiere verte al término de la primera hora… en estos momentos está ocupado"

"Hn" cabeceó en forma de acuerdo, el intendente se marchó

"¿Qué querrá el director contigo, Ivanov?" preguntó Alina a modo de burla, sujetando de nueva cuenta el brazo del pelilavanda "¿acaso hiciste algo malo?"

"No te importa" le respondió irritado, regalándole una mirada llena de odio tanto por sus palabras como por la acción que acababa de hacer

"Claro que me importa, eres amigo de mi novio" hizo énfasis especial en las últimas palabras, provocando que los estómagos de los rusos se revolviera horriblemente "eso te convierte en mi amigo"

Yuriy no soportó más. Se acercó peligrosamente a Alina, mirándola directamente a los ojos. En los de ella había inseguridad y un poco de miedo, mientras que en los de él había furia pura. Sus ojos azules centellaban a todo lo que daban.

"Primero muerto" siseó irritado al máximo "antes que ser tu amigo" se separó y le echó un vistazo rápido a Bryan, quien sonreía, era pequeña su sonrisa, pero de que lo hacía, lo hacía. Aunque esa sonrisa le llenó de orgullo, también le hizo sonrojarse levemente, no quería que nadie le viera de esa forma, así que dio media vuelta y se marchó a su salón, no podía seguir ahí

"¡Por qué no me defendiste?" le reclamó enfadada Alina a Bryan, una vez que Yuriy estaba lo suficientemente lejos

"¿De qué?" preguntó sin interés alguno, pensando en lo que había hecho

"¡De tu 'amigo'!" gritó furiosa

"En primer lugar, nadie me grita, y mucho menos tú" el peli-lavanda igual comenzó a molestarse "y en segundo, no lo hice porque no se me dio la gana" hizo una mueca de fastidio momentáneamente "¿te quedó claro?"

Alina tardó un poco en reaccionar, se quedó pensando ¡Qué! Si, ella piensa. Y pues lo que pensó fue que era mejor no hacer enojar a Bryan, se supone que le había dado una oportunidad, tan sólo una y ella lo estaba echando a perder con una escenita a mitad del patio de la escuela. Bryan tenía razón, nadie le había gritado y ella lo había hecho. Mejor se tranquilizó para después sonreírle con la mayor sinceridad posible, antes de que se enojara más con ella.

"Si" le tomó de la mano "me quedó claro, amor"

"Muy bien" dijo secamente y se soltó del agarre un tanto tosco, y Alina lo pasó por alto aún sonriendo

"¿Por qué hoy amanecieron de tan mal humor?" preguntó Ling al ver que el pelilavanda estaba molesto con su novia

"Ni idea" la campana que anuncia el inicio de clases sonó

Y fue cuando Kuznetzov quería morirse. Tendría que soportar a Alina todo el tiempo, en las horas de clase y fuera de la escuela ¿en qué se había metido? Ah, todo por Yuriy ¡cómo lo hacía sufrir! Suspiró. Su mirada se posó en el par de chicas. Ahora, encima, debía soportar a la 'noviecita' de Ray. No la había tratado para nada, pero a simple vista y por lo que había ocurrido momentos antes, era igual o peor que su, ahora novia. Definitivamente, ese sería un largo día…

"Será mejor irnos" dijo Bryan, suspirando de nueva cuenta sabiendo lo que le esperaba

"Si amor, lo que digas" sonrió y entrelazó su mano con la del ruso "vamos, Ling"

"Debo esperar a Ray, sus padres me dijeron que debía estar con él el mayor tiempo posible" se sonrojó levemente "mejor voy a buscarlo"

"Está ocupado" respondió Bryan serio, y es que sabía que ese par debía arreglar unas cuantas cosas

"Pero tengo que estar con él"

"¿Acaso no entendiste lo que te dijo hace rato?"

"¿Eh?"

"Él…"

"Vamos Ling, luego lo ves. Tendrás mucho tiempo para pasarlo con él, ahora tenemos que ir a clases"

Fue Alina quien interrumpió a Bryan. Iba a repetirle las palabras que Ray, pero obviamente con menos tacto y no iba a permitir que la lastimara, le había caído bien.

"Está bien, ustedes ganan" sonrió "¿pero no haré mal tercio?"

"Por supuesto que no, anda"

"De acuerdo"

G_l_a_s_n_o_s_t_

Golpeó el árbol por novena vez ¿o era la décima? Había perdido la cuenta. Quizás eran pocos los golpes que había dado en tanto tiempo, pero los daba con tal energía, que necesitaba reponerse, respirar hondamente para evitar dejar el árbol e ir por algo, literalmente, más vivo, y es que eso no le había bastado para bajar tan siquiera un poco su coraje, pero no le importaba cuánto tiempo tuviese que estar ahí desquitándose con el árbol, tenía que descargar todo su enojo antes de ver a alguien. Iba a golpear de nueva cuenta, pero una mano lo detuvo y un aroma tan conocido para él se hizo presente. No hizo nada, se quedó inmóvil. Sabía quién lo había detenido y no quería verlo. Se encontraba en el peor momento de su corta vida.

"Ya no te lastimes"

Llevó la mano que tenía entre las suyas hasta su cara, rozándola contra su mejilla y dando pequeños y tímidos besos en la zona donde el bicolor se había hecho más daño, pero Hiwatari ni siquiera se movió, seguía mirando fijamente el árbol que tenía al frente, pensando en las palabras dichas por Ray. Suspiró sin hacer ruido alguno y se volteó dándole la cara, viéndole fijamente a los ojos, sintiéndose culpable por la tristeza que habitaban en las orbes doradas del chino. Pero ¿cómo pedirle disculpas¿cómo decirle lo que sentía? Y es que el recordar a esa mocosa, 'prometida' de su niño, empeoraban las cosas, no podía controlar sus emociones.

"No creo que te importe lo que haga" respondió al fin, volviendo su vista al árbol y retirando lentamente su mano de entre las del chino

"No me hables así" le suplicó el chino con el dolor impreso en su voz "yo no te he hecho nada para que lo hagas"

"¿Quién es ella?" no pudo evitar esa pregunta

"¿Ella?"

"La chica con la que llegaste... ¿es verdad lo que dijo?"

"Se llama Ling" Kai se enderezó, pero no volteó a ver al neko "y mis padres me la impusieron"

"¿Por qué dudaste en decirnos lo que pasaba?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ray sonrojándose ligeramente, entendiendo a qué se refería "pues, yo…"

"¿La quieres?" cuestionó, temeroso de la respuesta del chino

"¿Cómo es que me preguntas eso?"

"Contesta" exigió

"No, no la quiero"

"¿Por qué la aceptaste entonces?"

"Yo no la acepté en ningún momento, ya te dije que mis padres me la impusieron"

"¡Niégate!" se dejó llevar por lo que sentía en esos momentos

"¿Por qué?" ante ese cuestionamiento, Kai abrió grandemente los ojos "¿qué caso tendría?"

"Ninguno" susurró

"Me negaría, mis padres quizá lo comprenderían y si no, pues ni modo. Pero ¿para qué hacerlo? La persona que quiero ya tiene a alguien más y no puedo hacer nada" qué curioso, eso le estaba pasando en esos momentos.

¿Por qué le pidió que Ray se negara ante la imposición de sus padres, cuando él mismo se encontraba atorado en una situación muy similar?. ¿Cómo exigirle algo que él no era capaz de hacer?. ¡Demonios!. ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de decirle a Ray y de gritarle al mundo cuánto lo quería! Era tan frustrante, hasta sentía ganas de llorar, pero un Hiwatari jamás lloraba… aunque por Ray, sería capaz de muchas cosas, lo quería tanto.

"Perdóname" le dijo ya más tranquilo "no sé por qué reaccioné así"

"Es mejor olvidarlo, sabes que odio pelear y más si es contigo" le sonrió

Después de sus palabras, no pudo evitar el abrazarlo, necesitaba sentirlo. Iba a separarse pero los brazos de Kai se lo impidieron. Su corazón no pudo más y se aferró a él tan fuerte como pudo. Qué tormento el suyo el tenerle y no poder quererle. La campana sonó, pero no les importó. Estar juntos era lo que ambos querían, aunque fuera tan solo por unos minutos. Al fin Kai dejó de poner fuerza a su abrazo, para que así Ray se separara cuando quisiera, pero duraron así unos minutos más.

"¿No entrarás a tu clase?" le preguntó Kai, acariciando la cabeza del menor

"No. Quiero estar contigo" se separó un poco y le miró inocentemente a los ojos "¿puedo?"

"Por mí está bien" y le sonrió ligeramente

Su corazón se sintió bien por unos segundos al escuchar aquellas palabras salidas de los delicados labios del chino, quería estar con él y él también, y aunque le hubiese gustado que fuera de un modo distinto, se conformaría así. Ambos se sentaron debajo del árbol, donde el césped se había salvado de ser cubierto por la nieve que caía ligeramente. Kai primero y Ray a su lado. Quería abrazar al chino, tenerlo aún más cerca de lo que ya lo tenía, pero sería demasiado atrevido de su parte, así que comenzó a acomodarse él solo, pero los brazos de Ray, colándose y rodeando su espalda y pecho le detuvieron, se volteó y pudo leer la súplica silenciosa en las orbes doradas. Pasó su brazo por los hombros del pelinegro, acercándolo tal y como lo deseaba, Ray se acurrucó en el pecho del ruso, poniendo al frío como pretexto.

Así pasaron los segundos, los minutos, incluso pudieron jurar que habían pasado ya las horas. Sin moverse, simplemente disfrutando el cuerpo del otro, envueltos en un silencio que a ambos les agradaba, tan distinto a otros.

La cabeza de Kai, de la nada, comenzó a procesar una idea, cuando volteó hacia su compañero. Sus mejillas se encendieron levemente, pues al parecer, Ray se había quedado dormido. Sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta, su respiración pausada y el sol, dándole ligeramente a la cara, hacían verlo más hermoso que nunca. Volviendo a lo esencial ¿Cuál era la idea que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento? Bueno, era la de probar los labios de Ray, ahora que estaba inconciente, robarle un beso en pocas palabras.

La pregunta era… ¿podría?

Y es que las ganas de hacerlo lo venían carcomiendo desde el día en que supo que su pelirrojo amigo sería su 'destino'. No había besado a nadie y de igual forma, sabía bien que Ray no había besado a alguna persona antes, él mismo se lo había dicho tiempo atrás, incluso le confesó tener medio a hacerlo de forma incorrecta… Se podría decir que Hiwatari se moría de ganas por ser el primero en besar aquellos labios. No cabía en su cabeza la idea de saber que fuese esa mocosa, 'prometida' suya, la que probara los labios del chino.

Definitivamente, lo había decidido. Le robaría a Ray su primer beso, de todas formas no se daría cuenta, sería pequeño secreto, todo seguiría como siempre.

Glasnost

Caminaba lentamente por el largo pasillo. Su mente le daba muchas vueltas. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, la felicidad se le estaba yendo de las manos y lo único que podía hacer era sentarse a mirar. Recordó momentáneamente la cálida mirada que Bryan le había dirigido desde su lugar dentro del salón cuando pasó por ahí. No pudo evitar el voltear y buscar rápidamente a su amigo pelilavanda, y lo encontró. Dejó de escribir para poder contemplarle al menos por unos segundos. Y no pudiendo resistir esa mirada, se había volteado. ¡Era increíble cuánto le había hecho estremecer el ojilavanda con una simple mirada!.

Detuvo su calvario mental cuando estuvo frente a la puerta que buscaba. Suspiró levemente y la abrió. Inmediatamente pudo ver a la secretaria con dos montones de papeles en su amplio escritorio, se veía un tanto estresada. Caminó hasta llegar frente a ella y que le pudiera anunciar con el director, no tenía más que diez minutos para volver a su aula, de otro modo le pondrían retardo, o peor aún, falta. Él no era ningún matado, pero no le gustaba ser desobligado. Carraspeó un poco para que la secretaria de percatara de su presencia, consiguiéndolo inmediatamente.

"Oh, joven Ivanov" la secretaria se paró de golpe "¿cómo está usted?"

"Vengo a ver al director" fue su respuesta, no quería hacer plática con la secretaria, no estaba de humor

"Ah" se puso un poco nerviosa por el carácter del alumno "lo anunciaré, puede esperar sentado en el sillón"

"Hn"

Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el sillón. Se dejó caer pesadamente en él y pudo ver cómo la secretaria buscaba su teléfono entre todos los papeles que había en su escritorio, para anunciar su llegada. Cerró sus ojos y dibujó en su mente la figura de Bryan ¿Qué? No podía sacarlo de su mente así como así ¡no podía!.

"Joven Ivanov" escuchó la voz de la secretaria después de varios minutos "ya puede pasar"

Sin decir nada, se dirigió a la puerta negra que estaba al lado del escritorio. Se detuvo un momento, y a pesar de que le habían dicho que ya lo iban a recibir, tocó un par de veces la puerta. Al escuchar la voz del director desde adentro diciendo 'Adelante' no dudó y abrió la puerta. El cuarto era muy amplio, y en el centro estaba el escritorio del director. Se encontraba sentado, y frente a él había dos sillones individuales, uno vacío y el otro era ocupado por una persona.

"Siéntate muchacho" un poco extrañado, Yuriy obedeció

"Quería verme" comenzó el pelirrojo, ignorando a la persona que estaba a su lado

"Así es… como ya te dijeron, es un asunto relacionado con el equipo de fútbol del cual eres capitán"

"Sí" por qué el director le decía eso? Todo eso ya lo sabía…

"En estas vacaciones el entrenador y director técnico renunció a su cargo"

"¿Qué?" los ojos azules de Yuriy se abrieron más de lo normal

"Tuvo problemas, ignoro de qué tipo… el punto es que ya no trabaja en esta institución"

"El torneo estatal empieza en dos meses" le recordó serenamente "¿qué piensa hacer, señor?"

"No hay de qué preocuparse" dijo el anciano acomodándose los lentes con lentitud "ya tenemos quién ocupe esa vacante…"

"¿Ah, si?" fue lo que salió de su boca

"Joven Ivanov quiero presentarle a Hitoshi Kinomiya"

Presentó a la vez que las tres personas se ponían de pie. Yuriy volteó a ver al susodicho y estrechó la mano que éste mismo le tendía.

"Mucho gusto" articuló palabra el nuevo entrenador

"Hn" Yuriy tan solo asintió con la cabeza

"Su desempeño como entrenador comenzará a partir de mañana" anunció el director

"Bien" dijo el pelirrojo volteando a ver al director

"Eso era todo lo que quería hablar con usted Joven Ivanov"

"Me retiro a mis clases entonces, señor"

"Ya después le pasaré el justificante a Susan para que no tenga problemas con sus profesores" anunció a la vez que comenzaba a escribir sobre un papel

"No es necesario, solo fueron veinte minutos"

"Si, me disculpará" el anciano sonrió, dejando de escribir "es solo que quería que conociera al nuevo entrenador antes que los demás, usted sabe, para que no se llevara una sorpresa…"

"Entiendo" respondió secamente el ruso "no hay problema"

"Entonces será mejor que regreses a clases" ahora fue la voz del nuevo entrenador la que llamó su atención "debes tener promedio mayor a noventa y cinco para conservar tu puesto de capitán"

"Eso es algo que tengo muy claro" respondió tajantemente, la actitud de su entrenador no le empezaba a gustar

"De eso estoy seguro" intervino el director "el joven Ivanov tiene uno de los mejores promedios de la institución, y así se ha mantenido en estos años que ha estado con nosotros"

"Nada es para siempre" pronunció Hitoshi mientras clavaba su mirada en la azul

"Lo mismo digo"

"Bueno, bueno" exclamó el director "joven Ivanov puede retirarse, tengo que atender asuntos con Kinomiya"

"Sí, señor" e inclinando levemente la cabeza, se retiró

"Tiene su carácter" comentó Hitoshi mientras tomaba, nuevamente, asiento

"Es un joven muy serio, pero bastante inteligente y excelente deportista"

"Supongo que no por nada es el capitán"

"Así es, aunque he de advertirle que no es el único así, también está el sub capitán, Bryan Kuznetzov"

"Resultará muy interesante trabajar en esta institución" susurró

Glasnost

¿En verdad iba a hacer lo que pensaba hacer?. Definitivamente, no había marcha atrás…

Tomó ligeramente su mentón y lo elevó suavemente hasta que quedara a la altura perfecta, se fue acercando lentamente al rostro del neko, aún temeroso. Sus manos le temblaban ligeramente, y es que aunque fuera un contacto de tan solo uno o dos segundos, los nervios no lo dejaban en paz. Ya estaba bastante cerca, cuando los ojos ambarinos se abrieron súbitamente, chocando contra el par carmesí. Kai se maldecía mentalmente mientras un intenso sonrojo azotaba sus mejillas ¿debía despertarse cuando estaba a punto de robarle el beso? Ahora se encontraba en un pequeño problema…

Con una punzada en el pecho, soltó inmediatamente su mentón y comenzó a alejarse, esperando los reclamos de su amigo chino y exigiéndole alguna explicación, mas cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando el neko sonrió en forma cálida. La sorpresa aumentó cuando sintió la mano del chino tomar su nuca, obligándolo no sólo a detenerse, sino a acercarse para al fin poder besarlo. El bicolor estaba sorprendido ante la acción del neko, pero vio que cerraba sus ojos nuevamente y él lo hizo también para disfrutar mejor ese contacto.

Al fin sus labios rozaron. Ray sintió cómo los labios de Kai temblaban, y es que no sabía las sensaciones que provocaba en el ruso, temblaba porque temía que en cualquier momento podía hacer un movimiento en falso y esos labios fuesen a quebrarse, cual frágil cristal. Pero pronto perdió el miedo. Ese par de labios se rozaban, acariciándose, conociéndose… clavándose en lo más profundo de ambos seres, para jamás volver a salir de ahí, para no olvidar ese momento tan especial.

Pasaron maravillosos segundos así, sin embargo, llegó el momento en el que al bicolor ya no le bastaba esa simple caricia, deseaba algo más, probar más de aquel neko que le hacía perder la razón. Lamió los labios de Ray, y éste inmediatamente los entreabrió. Ese instante, Kai lo utilizó para introducirse en la cavidad de Ray, probando lo que tanto deseaba.

Ray tardó un poco en responder, pues no sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer, pero pronto siguió las mismas acciones de Kai, correspondiendo en forma pasional a Hiwatari. Estaban cerca, pero no como él quería, deseaba sentirlo mucho más, por eso le abrazó, recostándose por completo, llevándose al bicolor encima de él. Kai no se opuso en nada a esa acción, todo lo contrario, incluso tuvo el cuidado de no aplastar a Ray con todo su peso, ayudándose con sus codos.

Sus manos no podían mantenerse en un solo lugar, recorrían la nuca, el cabello, los hombros y lo que podía del rostro del neko. Se estaba dejando llevar por ese sentimiento que había callado por mucho tiempo. Su ímpetu crecía al sentir las manos temblorosas de Ray revolver aún más su cabello, enterrando sus dedos en él, para después pasearse por su espalda, buscando en vano y desesperadamente un lugar por el cual colarse y tocar su nívea piel.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente en sus pulmones, dudaron bastante, pero al fin se separaron, manteniendo una distancia corta entre sus rostros, ya que sus narices rozaban punta con punta. Mirándose fijamente no hacían movimiento alguno, sus respiraciones desiguales y un gran sonrojo adornando las mejillas de ambos. Ninguno sabía qué hacer o qué decir, eso había ido mucho más de lo que se esperaban, pero nada les quitaba la maravillosa sensación que habían sentido.

Kai se levantó de Ray y se sentó, aún aturdido. Ray igual se sentó. Se miraron nuevamente ¡Cielos! Tan solo había sido un beso, pero por su aspecto, parecía que habían tenido toda una sesión de sexo. Sus respiraciones eran desiguales, estaban despeinados, bueno a Kai se le notaba más esa parte pues el neko tenía su cabello amarrado, sino, quién sabe cómo habría quedado. Volviendo a lo principal ¡habían hecho algo que no debían! Cada quien tenía su vida resuelta, casualmente, por sus padres ¿cómo pudieron hacer eso? Mira que dejarse llevar por lo que sentían en un momento crítico de sus vidas…

"Perdóname…" fue lo que balbuceó Kai, con la cabeza agachada

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por el beso" aclaró un poco confuso

"No" movió la cabeza de un lado a otro lenta y ligeramente

"¿No me perdonas?" preguntó triste

"No" volvió a repetir "quiero decir…" hizo una pausa, pero esas palabras habían hecho que el corazón de Kai diera un vuelco "¿por qué me… besaste?"

El bicolor se sonrojó al máximo ante esa pregunta. No esperaba que su neko se la hiciera en ese preciso momento ¿Ahora qué le diría? No podía decirle 'porque te amo' ¿o si?... Al diablo ¡claro que podía! Solo era cuestión de que se decidiera a hacerlo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía, nadie los veía, nadie los interrumpiría, nada se lo impedía, debía hacerlo, aunque eso significara muchas cosas y muchos problemas.

"¿Quieres la verdad?"

"Si"

"Bien" Kai tomó la barbilla del neko y le obligó a mirarle "esta es la verdad…" suspiró y se atrevió a besar la comisura de los labios de un chino que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas "te quiero"

El corazón de Ray comenzó a latir con fuerza, tanta, que hasta podría jurar que Kai lo podía escuchar.

"Los amigos deben quererse" respondió rápidamente el pelinegro, se había sentido un tonto por lo que acababa de decir, pero estaba demasiado nervioso ante la confesión de Kai y quería que le aclarara todo. Intentó alejarse, pero la mano de su amigo se lo impidió

"Lo sé" le dijo sonriendo ante la 'ingenuidad' del chino, tomó con ambas manos su rostro y le dio suaves besos en su frente y en su nariz "pero yo no te quiero como amigo, Ray" le susurró al oído

"¿E-entonces?" los besitos que recibía por parte del ruso le hacían estremecer

"Mi cariño hacia ti va más allá de eso"

"No te entiendo" dejó de sentir los labios de Kai en su oreja para verlo de frente, sonrojándose levemente

"Ray, yo te amo"

Ray abrió los ojos en sorpresa sintiendo que su corazón latía aún más fuerte y más rápido, la boca se le secó de golpe, al escuchar aquellas palabras que había soñado tantas veces salir de la boca del bicolor. Pero no así. No en esos momentos. Bajó la vista alejando las manos de Kai de su rostro ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Estaba sumamente feliz de haber escuchado esas palabras, pero la tristeza y el dolor también le atormentaban puesto que ambos ya tenían su destino, y en él no había planes de que estuvieran juntos.  
"¿Debo tomar eso como un 'te quiero, pero lejos de mi vida'?"

"¡No!" reaccionó inmediatamente ante las palabras de Kai, a pesar de que las había dicho sarcásticamente, también pudo notar la tristeza en su voz "yo… te… también te…" estaba tan nervioso y esa mirada intensa que Kai le brindaba no le ayudaba mucho "te quiero" dijo en susurro "te amo"

Inmediatamente sintió cómo unos labios asaltaban los suyos ¿adivinan? El corazón de Kai amenazaba con salirse de su pecho al escuchar la confesión de Ray, intentó mitigar la inmensa felicidad que sentía besando de nueva cuenta al neko. Quería saber si eso era verdad, que no era un sueño nada más… volvió a disfrutar de aquel sabor embriagante, solo que esta vez tenía más ternura que deseo, deseaba transmitirle a Ray todo el amor que guardaba en su interior con ese beso. Una vez que les faltó el aire se miraron fijamente. Ray se veía adorable sonrojado, y acarició su mejilla.

"Me haces muy feliz" susurró derrochando ternura

"Y tú a mí, pero…" suspiró "no podemos estar juntos"

"No pienses en eso, no ahora ¿no podemos estar juntos?. ¡Claro que sí! Solo tenemos que pensar en algo"

"¿Como qué?"

"No sé, no sé…" respondió sincero a la par que llenaba el rostro del chino de grandes y sonoros besos "algo se me ocurrirá"

"No puedes ir en contra de tu abuelo"

"Claro que puedo, no sé cómo voy a hacerle pero hallaré una solución para este enredo"

"Suenas muy decidido"

"Lo estoy. Te voy a ser sincero, no tenía intenciones de hacer nada porque a ti parecía no importarte, cuando te dije lo que estaba pasando lo tomaste muy bien…"

"No me dijiste que te habían obligado, yo pensé que lo hacías por tu voluntad" se defendió el ojidorado "aunque te vi un poco triste…" meditó un poco

"Sí, lo estaba y era porque la única persona a la que quiero… eres tú. Yo no quería ni quiero unir mi vida a la de Yuriy porque no lo amo y él tampoco me ama"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" volvió a preguntar curioso

"No sé. Pero este no es solo problema mío, Yuriy me tiene que ayudar"

"¿Y mientras?. Es decir…" agachó la mirada "¿qué va a pasar con nosotros?"

"No sé" abrazó al chino, siendo correspondido de inmediato "pero no voy a dejarte nunca más"

"No quiero que lo hagas" hundió su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y el cuello del bicolor "podríamos vernos… a escondidas"

"¿Qué?" cuestionó Kai un tanto sorprendido ante la propuesta de su neko, porque lo era, suyo "¿estás seguro?"

"Sé que está mal pero ¿qué otra opción hay? No podemos exponernos a que tu abuelo, tus padres o los míos se den cuenta… nos alejarían totalmente" dijo triste "¿o eso quieres?"

"¡No!" lo abrazó con mucha más fuerza "no después de saber que me amas como yo a ti… no podría…"

"¿Entonces?"

"Así será" besó su mejilla "nos veremos a escondidas"

Y se volvieron a unir en un beso, sellando así su pequeño pacto. Era obvio que el comportamiento de Kai no era el de un Hiwatari, sin embargo, como ya lo había dicho antes, por Ray era capaz de eso y más.

"Deberíamos entrar a clases" sugirió Ray una vez que escuchó la campana para el cambio de clase

"No, quiero seguir aquí, contigo" le abrazó

"Por favor, solo a ésta… después nos toca el descanso y podemos seguir juntos"

"Está bien" sonrió deshaciendo el abrazo "solo porque nos toca Literatura…" le dio un beso en la frente

"Vamos"

Y así comenzaron a alejarse de ahí, caminando un tanto lejos el uno del otro.

**TBC...**

* * *

Bueno, bueno… yo sé que dirán '¡tanto tiempo para esto?' um… pues sí, mi pequeñísimo cerebrito está siendo succionado por la escuela y pues solo me dio para esto, pero prometo que el siguiente será mejor. Ya metí a Hitoshi, solo me falta uno… jeje wenu, qué más me falta? Ah! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí… 


End file.
